


Un chaudron plein de passion

by siguror



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Cisgender, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluid Sexuality, Gay Sex, Happy Sex, Het and Slash, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Missionary Position, Multi, Non-Penetrative Sex, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Parody, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Transgender, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siguror/pseuds/siguror
Summary: La guerre est fini, et une nouvelle page s'ouvre pour la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne. A Poudlard, de nombreux élèves ont choisi de redoubler leur 7ème année. Alliant vigueur de la jeunesse, et opportunités de l'âge adulte, cette génération qui s'était tant battu peut désormais couler des jours tranquille à l'école de Magie.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Padma Patil/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 2





	1. Un sorcier bien élevé

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Cauldron Full of Hot Strong Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383635) by [siguror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siguror/pseuds/siguror). 



Dans les semaines qui suivirent la Bataille de Poudlard et la chute de Voldemort, mettant fin à la Seconde Guerre des Sorciers de Grande-Bretagne, la communauté magique des îles muta de façon radicale en très peu de temps. Ils en étaient traumatisés, ces sorciers et ces sorcières, par l’horreur de la guerre, et la perte d’une génération, et développèrent en réaction une aversion définitive contre les idéologies de pureté du Sang et contre toute forme de fascination vis à vis de la Magie Noire et des Forces du Mal. Trop longtemps, ce poison avait gangrené leur société, et les conduiraient certainement à leur extinction si ils le laissaient se répandre à nouveau. Il n’y aurait désormais plus aucune tolérance pour ces idées fascistes, tristement associé à ce qu’il était coutume d’appeler les pires côtés des Serpentards.

Cependant, les sociétés, fussent elles magiques, ne changent pas du jour au lendemain, où peut-être ne leur est-il pas donné le pouvoir de décider de devenir autre chose par leur simple volonté. Du même mouvement de répudiation des idéologies suprémacistes, la société trouva refuge au traumatisme qu’elle avait saisi en se ressourçant des ses valeurs traditionnelles, et ce fut le grand retour d’une politesse capricieux, des conventions sociales complexes, voir ésotériques, des rituels très codifiés; un grand jeux de cache-cache et de faux semblants, dont l’origine remonte à l’instauration du Code International du Secret Magique. Ces traditions coïncidaient d’ailleurs avec ce que l’on avait coutume d’appeler le bon côté des Serpentard, du moins purgé dds leur tendances les plus maléfiques.

Ainsi, par un ruse du destin, c’est aux Serpentard qu'incomba la tâche de mener la réforme d'une société qu’ils avaient mis temps d’ardeur à détruire. Et par une ruse encore plus malicieuses, le symbole de cette réforme fut porté par nul autre que Drago Malfoy en personne, Serpentard Repentant et Réformé, l’image du nouveau Sorcier incarné.

Qu’on le lui eut dit quelques semaines plus tôt et qu’il n’y aurait pas cru. Il était pourtant devenu le nouveau chouchou de la presse et du beau monde. C’était pourtant mal parti. A cause des agissements de son père, Lucius Malfoy au sein des Mangemort, la disgrâce qui frappa sa famille et son nom fut totale. Lucius n’avait d’ailleurs sauvé sa tête que par l’une unique acte de bravoure de son épouse Narcissa envers Harry Potter, et par la grâce du Ministère de la magie qui s’était lassé de voir le sang couler. Mais la mansuétude avait ses limites, et Lucius Malfoy perdit tout dans les paiement des réparations de guerre, son argent, ses possessions, son domaine et son manoir. Son épouse le quitta également, emportant Draco avec elle; la mère et le fils s'installèrent dans un petit appartement à Londres que Narcissa tenait de sa famille et n’avait réussi à sauver de la confiscation que par une connaissance fine du droit. Ainsi, bien que sa situation financière fusse dramatiquement dégradée, elle disposait encore de quoi mettre à l’abri du besoin, elle et son fils, au moins jusqu’à ce qu’il finisse ses études et s’émancipe. En effet, Draco Malfoy, comme beaucoup d’autre, bien qu’adulte et majeur au yeux de la loi, avait décidé de retourner à Poudlard pour valider sa dernière année.

Il ne s’attendait pas à être bien accueilli dans son ancienne école. Il craignait même ne pas être autorisé à s’y présenter, mais il avait promis à sa mère de ramener un semblant de normalité dans sa vie. Désormais, il ne se faisait aucune illusion sur ses chances de survies dans une école qui le haïssait, non sans raisons. Ses camarades de classes n’avaient pas oublié ses insultes et ses provocations; le harcèlement avait été le mode de socialisation habituel pour Draco Malfoy pendant des années, harcèlement qu’il avait doublé d’insultes suprémacistes. Et puis, il y avait eu la conspiration pour assassiner feu Albus Dumbledore. Certes, au moment fatidique, son bras avait flanché, et il n’avait pas prononcé le mot fatal. Nul ne lui en savait crédit, au contraire,sa lâcheté le rendait deux fois plus méprisable au yeux des étudiants de Poudlard. Mais tout cela changea après l’article de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Contacté pour un entretien par une journaliste qui avait en tête de se payer un Malfoy, il avait ouvert son coeur, peut-être en lieu de dernière confession, et s’était livré à nu. L’influence délétère de son père qui le poussait au crime, et l’avis promis au service de Voldemort dès le plus jeune âge. Sa solitude à Poudlard, sa jalousie d’Harry Potter, sa peur de la mort et sa terreur de Voldemort. Ah, qu’il eu tant souhaité qu’une bonne lui montre le chemin, et lui donne le courage qui lui avait manqué face à l’alternative impossible de devenir un assassin ou de se faire assassiner.

C’est en effet un bien triste sort de devoir mourir à 16 ans avait écrit la journaliste, touché par la candeur de ce jeune homme, que tous haïssaient, et qui pourtant restait digne et poli face à tant de tourments.

Et par une trait de plume, le rejeton dégénéré d’une famille infâme devint cette âme romantique, déchirée entre l’ombre et la lumière, la peur et le devoir. Le public compati, tant il est vrai que beaucoup avaient plus en commun avec le jeune Draco en proie aux affres du doute qu'avec Harry Potter et son courage infinie, sa pureté d’âme et son sens du sacrifice. Et puisque Draco n’avait pas, à proprement parlé, rejoint l'ennemi, la journaliste dressa le portrait d’un jeune adulte à peine sorti de l'adolescence, poli et d’une élégance précieuse, attentionné à l’extrême, aux mouvement délicats; un morceau de porcelaine fragile qu’un simple courant d’air viendrait à briser.” Peut-être n’étais-ce pas la lâcheté qui retint le bras de Draco, mais le choix ultime d’une âme en peine trouvant enfin le chemin vers le salut. Un rose, fragile et pâle, a germé dans le purin, sa tige est couverte d’épine mais elle fleurit dans les ténèbres et son parfum sucré dans l’air plane encore.

Alors, sorcières et sorciers se souvinrent d’un temps où les anciennes familles les inspirait. Que la noblesse ne permet pas, elle oblige. Qu’elle n’use pas de ses privilèges, par partage les données qu’elle a reçu. Qu’elle ne se cache par mépris, mais qu’elle se continent par respect; et il est vrai que la sorcellerie rend puissant et demande qu’on apprenne à s'empêcher.

De mémoire de fantôme, on n'eût jamais connu d’année plus polie, élégante et distinguée. Tout Poudlard était en vogue, d’autant plus que c’était dans la petite cours des 7èmes années redoublants, à l’instar de Draco, qui donnait le ton. Fini les duels à minuit, les insultes, le chahut dans les classes, et les mauvais sorts. Du lever au coucher, on portait se parait des ses plus beaux atours, ressuscité d’une époque oublié; des manchettes à dentelle, un baudrier en soie pour les baguettes magiques, des chapeaux perchés, des capes à volants etc… Et parce qu’il fallait un temps fou pour se vêtir le matin, et que les sorcières et sorciers se perdaient en rond de jambes, rivalisant d’imagination pour se saluer les uns des autres, la ponctualité des classe s'effondra; ceci dit, les Professeurs y gagnèrent au change, car jamais classes ne furent si studieuses. Seuls Peeves boudait cette petite révolution. Ses farces ne faisaient plus rire, et on se détournait sans un mot des ses mauvais tours, alors, l’esprit frappeur, découragé de n’obtenir aucune réaction, ni la colère ni le rire, pris congé, jurant de revenir un jour, ramenant le potache avec lui. Désormais, dans les couloirs, seul la magie la plus élégant était produite, des sorts dénoués de malice, rivalisant de beauté, fait dans le seul but de susciter l’admiration.

L’école avait un nouveau mantra, qui sortait de toutes les bouches, la Bienveillance, soeur aîné de la politesse et de la courtoisie. Au début, il y eu quelques réfractaires à cette philosophie, mais ils furent rallié à la cause, non par la force mais par le pouvoir invincible du confort et de la sérénité qu’accompagne le moment où l’on abandonne sa peur et que l’on baisse ses barrières. Quant à Draco Malfoy, il aurait pu se complaire dans la gloire qui l’attendait au sein de cette cour tournait autour de lui. Il n’en fut rien, conscient que sa nouvelle popularité ne tenait qu’à un fil, très conscient qu’aucun Gryffindors ne le laissera faire preuve de triomphe ne serait-ce qu’un instant. Il restait à l’écart, recevant parfois dans des jardins reclus, prêter son oreille à des confidences, donner des conseils, être l'arbitre discret des politesses et des bonnes manières.

Quant à Harry Potter, son ennemi de toujours, il laissa passer la mode sur lui comme les gouttes sur les plumes d’un canard ; appliquant la seule leçon pertinente du plus improbable professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qu’il ait eut: “La célébrité ne peut donner que ce qu’elle a ”. Il savait de première main que l’opinion sorcière pouvait se retourner très rapidement à Poudlard, en général contre lui.

Et pourtant, les problèmes fondirent sur Harry comme un faucon sur le furet insouciant. Deux Serpentards trop zélés étaient parti en croisade contre les manquements à nouvelle étiquettes, et, accusèrent Harry d'affront à grand cri, après qu’à leur salut formel (main sur le cœur, l’autre tendu paume vers le ciel, jambe droit en arrière, courbette, et salut bas) il répondit “Wesh gros”

Il eût encore été possible de rattraper la situation, mais Harry tenta l’auto-dérision.

« — La célébrité ne peut donner que ce qu’elle a ! » !

Et c’était lui la célébrité en question. L’affront fut doublé, devant l’arrogance de ce voyou d’Harry Potter n’ayant aucun respect à leur donner. Le scandale fut immense, dans le Grand Hall, on se pressa autour du malotru qu’on savait par ailleurs prompt au duel et fin à la bataille, ayant vaincu ici même Voldemort il y a quelques semaines à peine. On murmurait derrière son mouchoir, et s'interrogeait sous sa perruque poudrée. On attrapa Draco Malfoy qui passait par là et lui demanda d’arbitrer. Ce dernier su alors que son sursis prenait fin. Harry ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds, et encore moins par les siens. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se dédire en publique des principes de la grande réforme par lesquels il avait obtenu sa grâce. Il tenta quand même le coup.

Au cour d’un discours long et pas toujours très clair, multipliant les formules de politesses, les incises, et les références, et assurant à toutes les parties présente sa sincère dévotion et son affection véritable, invoquant de très vieux livres, comme le _Manuel des Manières du Magicien Moderne_ (les sorciers étaient devenu modernes vers les années quinze-cent) , et offrant à Harry de lui faire l’insigne honneur, le privilège, la faveur de bien vouloir le rejoindre un soir, afin, telle que décrit dans le livre, lui partage son savoir des bonnes manières et qu’ainsi tout soit pardonné.

« Alors comme ça tu veux m’apprendre à être un bon sorcier ? Il ferait beau voir ! » s’exclama Harry. Et, devant une audience surprise mais satisfaite, serra la main que Draco lui offrait, scellant ainsi leur accord. Harry rejoindrait Draco, vêtu des meilleurs habits de sorciers prescrits par la tradition, à sept heure le vendredi sept octobre, et se fera son disciple pour un soir. Évidemment, c’était sans comprendre cela qu’Harry avait accepté l'offre de Draco, par provocation, suspectant un coup de bluff de la part du Serpentard. Mais ainsi qu’Hermione lui expliqua, après lecture de l’unique exemplaire du _Manuel des Manières du Magicien Moderne_ qu’elle avait immédiatement emprunté à la Bibliothèque de Poudlard, il s’était lié magiquement à cet engagement, et quoi qu’il fût possible de s’en défaire, le rituel était si compliqué que sa paresse l'emporta, et Harry décida de jouer le jeu. Il lui fallut néanmoins étudier sérieusement les bases de l’étiquette et lui demander le concours d’Hermione pour cela; elle proposa également de lui choisir ses vêtements, car elle se tenait scrupuleusement informé de la mode de Poudlard, tandis qu’Harry continuait à s’habiller comme un sac.

« — Rejoins moi le sept après manger, je t’aiderai à te préparer, lui dit-elle.

— De quoi ? On va quand même pas y passer tout l’après midi ? Juste pour choisir trois fringues ?!

Hermione lui lança un regard compatissant.

— Harry, des fois, tu devrais vraiment prendre le temps réfléchir avant d’agir. »

En effet Harry n’avait pas réfléchi avant de répondre à Draco, se figurant que ce dernier bluffait. Il lui fallait désormais rattraper son retard d'éducation des bonnes manières ou se résoudre à une soirée désagréable où Draco allait l’humilier. Les réprimandes de sa tante Pétunia se rappelèrent son souvenir. Hors de question. Alors il se mit à faire attention des gens autour de lui, observa comment ses camarades s’habillaient, coiffaient leur longs cheveux selon la mode de la semaine, ou se maquillaient pour gommer un peu les traits de leur visage pour brouiller les pistes. Les sorcières et sorciers en dernière année à Poudlard avait troqués leur robes noires par des tenus plus exubérantes et des manteau bariolés remplaçaient les capes mornes. D’autres allaient plus loin, en exhibant ce qu’Harry, du haut de son ignorance crasse, appelait des pantalons médiévaux assorti avec des chemises raides lui rappelait les corsets; certains avaient même ajouté un accessoire impromptu, une boule rembourrée attaché autour de la taille et placé sur l’entrejambe pour en exagérer le renflement.

Harry se jura de garder ses robes de sorciers.

Entre les classes, Harry se mit à épier Draco pour glaner le maximum d’information sur le sort que ce qu’il lui réservait. Ce ne fut pas chose facile, car il ne se montrait pas beaucoup, et dans les rares occasions où Harry finissait par l’apercevoir, il s'éclipsait dès qu’il sentait le regard d’Harry se poser sur lui. Ce dernier, scrutant Draco et son visage de porcelaine, ses lèvres fines et rouges, se demanda si il utilisait du rouge à lèvre pour obtenir un tel effet, et si il devait lui même en mettre. Il pesta contre les changements de mode du monde des sorciers, alors qu’il venait à peine de se faire aux robes et aux pantalons pointu, après avoir abandonné ses jeans de moldus.

Le jour fatidique, Harry se rendit aux appartements d’Hermione que la faculté lui avait mis à disposition; il y avait une chambre à coucher, une salle de bain privative, un petit salon et une cuisine remplis d’ustensiles moldus, ainsi qu’un bureau avec deux grandes étagères remplies de livres et de parchemins. Hermione avait entassé sur son lit une montagne de boîtes aux emballages élégants; des vêtements pour Harry expliqua-t-elle.

«— Je t’ai pris tous les trucs standards, et quelques options supplémentaire pour que tu puisses choisir. Ca devrait être à ta taille, et au pire j'ajouterai moi-même. Déshabille toi, je vais prendre quelques mesures. Complètement, » elle ajouta, car Harry avait garder ses boxers de moldus. « Tu ne devinera jamais à quel points les sous-vêtements traditionnels de sorciers sont … élaborés. »

Harry obéit. Tout deux avaient grandis chez des moldus, et découvert, ensemble que les sorciers n’avait aucune notion de pudeur. Au fil du temps, ils s’étaient habitué à la nudité, surtout après avoir passé plusieurs mois de cavale dans une tente qui n'autorisent que peu d’intimité.

Elle lui demanda de tenir son pénis mou tandis qu’elle soupesa ses testicules et les étirer pour en évaluer l’élasticité, puis passa sa baguette magique le long de son sillon pour le mesurer. Elle lui mesura alors le pénis, et rigola avec Harry lorsque ce dernier plaisanta au sujet de la froideur de ses doigts. Elle lui demanda alors de bander pour mesurer son érection.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se concentrer, car Harry ne trouvait rien d’excitant à cette situation. Au contraire, tout cela lui paraissait ridiculement compliqué; encore la faute de Draco et ses combines à la noix. Harry atteint un résultat fort honnête et fit une nouvelle plaisanterie alors que Hermione déroulant le ruban mesureur le long de sa verge.

Lors que les mesures furent finit, Hermione passa les différents articles à Harry en les ajustant au passage. D’abord, elle lui fit enfiler une porte jarretelle noir et sans dentelle, qu’elle accrocha à deux rubans attachés à mi cuisses. Cela permettrait de faire tenir tout l’édifice, dit-elle. Elle présenta à Harry une petite poche en satin noir doté d’une ouverture par laquelle elle l’enfila le long de son pénis, pour envelopper les testicules. Avec quatre crochets elle accrocha la bourse sur le porte jarretelles, deux barrant les fesses, deux le long de l’aine. Puis elle lui présenta ce que Harry cru être une petite chaussette noir, mais qui s’avèrera être un fourreau fort confortable pour sa bite, tenu en place par un petit ruban noué.

Hermione lui proposa ensuite plusieurs pairs de pantalons, tous dépourvu d’entrejambe, de sortes que l’intérieur de ses jambes, de ses cuisses, son entrejambe et ses fesses restaient libres. Harry n’était pas tout à fait convaincue, mais après en avoir choisi un au hasard, puis passé sa robe de sorcier, il se ravisa: il se sentait à la fois très libre et très confortable. Contemplant le résultat dans un miroir, il lui fallu admettre la vérité; Hermione avait raison, il n’avait jamais été aussi élégant de sa vie. Il lui demande si il devait se maquiller, et fut soulagé d’entendre Hermione lui répondre que non, car les couleurs à la mode ne seyait pas son tain; alors elle se contenta de lui égaliser les sourcils, et de souligner ses yeux aux crayons pour faire ressortir leur éclat vert.

« — Je me demande si on ne se donne pas beaucoup de mal pour rien, dit Harry. A mon avis, Draco ne va même pas se pointer. Et pourtant c’est pas l’envie qui me manque de le calmer. Je regrette le temps des duels à minuit, c’était plus simple.

— Ne t’inquiète pas Harry, je suis sur que tu auras un super rencard ! »

Harry rigola de bon cœur à cette blague.

La réputation de Draco de grand Manitou de la mode n’était pas volé. Comme l’avait décrit la Gazette du sorcier, il était d’une élégance délicate, comme une pièce de porcelaine fragile, avec sa peau couleur perle, ses yeux gris, ses lèvres minces et rouges. Harry trouva que ses cheveux blond cendré était coiffé à la manière d’une sorcière coiffée à la garçonne. Il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher que derrière cette apparente faiblesse, se cachait une ruse. Néanmoins, il le suivit à Pré-Au-Lard, où Draco l’emmena dans un restaurant tellement exclusif qu’Harry ignorait son existence. C’était donc cela que Draco avait prévu ? Harry n’avait rien contre manger à l’œil. Et en effet, ainsi que Draco l’expliqua, d’après le _Manuel des Manières des TrucMuche_ — Harry n’avait prêté aux explication d’Hermione qu’une oreille distraite — le repas était le lieu idéal pour apprendre l’étiquette, car celui qui tient mal sa fourchette tiendra mal sa baguette.

Ils dégustèrent un apéritif fait de faux-semblant et d’hypocrisie, et qui de loin donnait l’illusion d’une conversation légère et plaisante. Car au fond, Harry devinait l’inconfort de son hôte, car à tout instant, il pourrait mettre fin à ce petit jeux, et de dire à Draco qu’il avait du culot d’oser montrer sa tête bien peignée ici à Poudlard où il avait causé tant de peine. Mais il n’en dirait rien, et attendrait que le Serpentard se décompose. En attendant, il continuait de faire semblant d’être poli, et ne commit aucun impair.

Harry fut confronté à une première difficulté; pour des raisons inconnus, sa carte du menu n’était écrite qu’en français, et ne reconnaissait aucun plan. Son oncle Vernon détestait les français, Harry ne se souvenait plus pourquoi, et feu son parrain Sirius Black aimait leur vin. Le souvenir soudain de la mort de Sirius le frappa dans l’estomac. Se sentant fragilisé, il creusa dans sa mémoire le souvenir des plats servis lors de la Coupe de Feu avec les élèves de Beauxbâtons et lança l’offensive avant que l’ennemi ne le devance.

« — Je n’arrive pas à me décider entre les huîtres et les escargots, dit-il. Je crois savoir que les avis sont très tranchés sur la question; certains les boudes absolument tandis que les autres ne jurent que par eux. Que doit donc choisir le sorcier Courtois, dès lors qu’il doit suivre son envie sans contrarier ses convives ?

— Ces deux sont également agréables aux papilles, répondit Draco. Mais chacun doit être dégusté d’une façon propre, car les deux produisent des saveurs différentes. Et si je reconnais aux huîtres un goût sans nul autre, je confesse un faible pour les escargots, et c’est cela que je goûterai ce soir.

— Ainsi soit-il, je suivrai ton exemple dès lors que je suis pour ce soir ton disciple. »

En réalité, Harry avait copié Draco car il n’avait aucune idée comment se servir des six fourchettes, trois couteaux et seize autre couverts d’argents disposé autour de son assiette. Ainsi, il pourrait l’observer à manger ces satanés mollusques sans passer pour un fruste. Il regretta son choix en voyant son plat arriver. La vue de ce qui ressemblait somme toute à des limaces lui donna le haut le coeur, mais il préférait mourir d’intoxication plutôt que de l’admettre à Draco, aussi en porta-t-il une bouché à ses lèvres. Pas mal, pas mal finalement, constata-t-il. Certes un peu spongieux, mais chaud et fort savoureux. Y prenant goût, il se força à ralentir, car Draco prenait son temps, et il eût été impoli de finir avant lui; en effet Draco, voyant Harry l’assiette vide, eût été obligé de se presser afin qu’il ne le força pas à attendre le reste de son repas. Ainsi, dans un combat indicible, chacun cala son rythme sur l’autre, afin de ne pas commettre d’impair, mais espérant pousser l’autre à la faute. Ils finirent en même temps.

L’un dans l’autre, Harry devait admettre que Draco n’était pas de mauvaise compagnie, dès lors qu’on faisait semblant de ne pas le détester. Il pouvait même être drôle, au moyen de petite phrase saillantes qu’il réservait à sa nouvelle court, qui cherchait à obtenir sa faveur, par des démonstration frôlant souvent le ridicule. Harry ayant entraîné son sens de la réparti avec Dudley fut obligé de reconnaître son talent. Mais quelque chose avait changé dans son temps par rapport à son souvenir. Les saillies de Draco n’était pas moins cruelles, mais moins méchantes. Comme si il avait appris à faire preuve d’empathie. Ou d’humilité. Il le démontra ainsi.

« Harry ? Tu as déjà fini ton vin ? MON PERE EN ENTENDRA PARLER »

Harry rit de bon cœur, pendant qu’une ombre passait sur le visage de Draco. Celui-ci avait conscience d’avoir fait un faux-pas, évoquant devant lui celui qui avait voulu à maintes reprises assassiner son convive, et dont le nom était devenu tabou. Harry avait vu l'occasion, mais décida ne pas entrer dans la brèche, au nom de la blague.

Après le repas, ils se retirèrent dans une petit salon qu’on leur avait préparé. Il y avait une table basse, des fauteuils et un canapé en cuir. Hermione lui avait parlé de ces boudoirs, des lieux secrets, où, sous couvert d'épargner au monde la vue de l’ivresse, les sorciers s’enfermaient pour partager en secrets les recettes des potions interdites et des sortilèges les plus mystérieux. C’était un moment pour les conversation privée, car une fois la porte fermée, de puissants enchantements empêcherait qu’on la ré-ouvre de l’extérieur.

Harry se laissa tomber sur le canapé alors que la torpeur du repas et du vin lui montait à la tête. Il se servit néanmoins un cognac hors d’âge et leva son verre pour un toast imprécis.

« — A la Bienveillance ! Puisque désormais tout le monde à ce mot à la bouche ! Encore que de mon temps, je ne me souviens pas qu’on m’en ai accordé… Et ça compte pour toi Draco… à faire ta fouine … J’en attend toujours la preuve ». Draco sembla surpris de cette audace soudaine. Il ne se dégonfla pas pour autant et répondit :

« — Si tu veux, je peux t’en faire la démonstration dès maintenant.

— Vasy, je suis curieux de- »

D’un coup Draco s’était levé de son fauteuil et se dressait en face d’Harry, et du même élan, il posa sa main sur la joue d’Harry, déposa un baiser sur sa bouche, y glissa une langue furtive, ferma ses lèvres sur la lèvre supérieur d’Harry et se redressa.

Harry, qui avait fait semblant toute la soirée, se rendit compte qu’il n’avait pas fait semblant du tout. Il attrapa Draco par le dos, le ramena contre lui afin de lui rendre son baiser. Les lèvres de Dracos et fines et délicates, sa langue vive et fraîche, très différents des baisers mouillés de Cho ou des smacks nerveux de Ginny. Harry se dit que Draco embrassait comme une fille, mais de façon masculine. Chaque baiser se finissait au début d’un nouveau, les langues vinrent et allèrent, les lèvres s’ouvrirent se serrèrent tandis que Dracos passait sa main dans les cheveux d’Harry et qu’Harry tenant la tête de Draco dans ses mains. Lorsque leur bouches se quittèrent enfin, Harry était allongé sur le canapé, Draco se pressait sur lui, plaçant un genou entre ses jambes. Le fourreau de soie qu’Harry portait s'allongeait magiquement pour accommoder son érection grandissante. Jamais Harry n’aurait anticipé cette situation, il s’en délectait tout autant, et à croire la raideur que Draco pressait contre sa cuisse, le désir était réciproque.

Sa main se fraya un chemin sous la robe d’Harry, caressa sa cuisse, lui effleura les couilles aux passage, et attrapa sa verge qu’il se mit à branler doucement. Le toucher délicate de Draco à travers le tissu était exaltante, bien mieux qu’une simple branlette. Harry remercia Draco de chaque coup avec sa langue, baisant sa bouche, son cou fin, le lobe de l’oreille. Puis il essaye à son tour d’attraper le pénis de Draco mais se perdit dans ses vêtements, alors se dernier s’interrompit pour se dévêtir pour révéler des sous vêtements similaires à ceux d’Harry, un porte jarretelle blanc en dentelle et un fourreau soyeux enveloppant son sexe au dessus d’un nid de cotton. Sans réfléchir, Harry l’en libéra, et enlève la petit poche également.

D’un coup, Harry attrapa Draco par le fesses et le fit basculer en avant, à quatre patte au dessus de lui, afin de contempler sa verge d’ivoire et ses couilles lisses, et son gland rose. Il prit le membre dans ses main, il était chaud, légèrement élastique, et pulsait sous ses doigts, devant ses yeux.

Allez je tente, se dit Harry, et il ouvrit la bouche et referma ses lèvres sur la verge de Draco, prenant soin de ne pas fermer la mâchoire, puis poussa sa langue sur le bout du pénis. Draco poussa un soupir de plaisir. Harry l’attrapa par les hanches pour guider le mouvement du pénis qu’il faisait glisser dans sa bouche, avec un mouvement de va et vient. Il pris alors conscience combien il avait eu fait de cette bite là, et que si les sorcières suçaient, ce n’était pas uniquement pour faire plaisir à leurs amants, mais qu’elles y trouvaient du plaisir pour elle même, qu’un pénis se dégustait comme bon mets, qu’il fallait le goûter à pleine bouche. Ce n'était pas tant Harry qui prodiguait une fellation à Draco, mais Draco qui offrait une gâterie à Harry et que ce dernier le prenait en bouche avec délice.

Mais Draco n’avait pas l’intention de satisfaire Harry si tôt. Il se retira, attrapa Harry par les poignets qu’il plaqua d’une main derrière sa tête, et s'asseya à califourchon sur Harry, prenant soin de placer sa verge entre ses fesses avec sa main libre, puis de lui malaxer les testicules. Privé de sa friandise, Harry commença par protester, mais Draco ne céda point. Il continua de se frotter le cul contre le pénis d’Harry, et lui massait maintenant le scrotum. Harry prit gout à ces fesses qui lui enserrait le sexe, en se dit qu’après tout, à défaut de le sucer, prendre Draco par derrière ne serait pas si mal. Il eu envie de le pénétrer, et serrer fort cet morceau de porcelaine fragile et le garder contre lui à jamais. Toujours enveloppée dans son fourreau, la bite d’Harry frottait désormais son anus à chaque passage.

Peut-être Draco avait-il saisi les intentions de Harry, car il se cambrait de plus belle. Pourtant il changea de position, s'allongeant sur le coté, son sexe contre celui d’Harry, et lui murmura.

“Pas tout de suite, laisse moi te montrer en premier.”

Attrapant sa baguette magique, il conjura du lubrifiant sur son index qu’il place sur l’anus d’Harry, en traçant des cercles concentriques.

“Je vais faire de toi un sorcier,” dit-il enfonça son doigt.

Harry se crispa dans un premier temps, mais les caresses et mots de Draco susurrés à son oreille l’aidèrent à se détendre. Draco progressa tranquillement, il anticipait les réaction d’Harry, se retirait, remettait du lubrifiant, et recommençait. Après avoir enfoncé deux phalanges, il traça des cercles avec son doigt, révélant à Harry le plaisir inconnu de sa prostate. Sentant son plaisir grandir, il inséra un second doigt, renforçant le massage interne. Si il ne s’était pas arrêté à temps, Harry aurait explosé.

Draco positionna alors Harry sur le côté, de sorte qu’il lui fasse dos, s’appuyant lui même sur le dos du canapé. D’une main, il tourna la tête d’Harry afin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. De l’autre, il plaça sa bite entre ses fesses. Il donna alors un coup hanche et couvrit le gémissement d’Harry d’un baiser. Harry sentit en même temps la langue de Draco pénétrer sa bouche, et sa queue s’introduire en lui. Doucement, tandis qu’il lui caressait les cheveux d’une main et la verge de l’autre, Draco le sodomisa par à-coup progressifs.

Il avait désormais pénétré Harry entièrement, son pelvis parfaitement emboîté avec les fesses du cul qu’il fourrait en trois temps; une main remonte les cheveux; une main descend la bite; un coup de queue. Le rythme s'accélère une fois qu’Harry trouva le sien. Alors, par la grâce des lèvres de Draco sur les siennes, des doigts de Daco sur sa verge tremblante, et de la verge de Draco dans son cul, Harry frissonna, convulsa, se balança, pulsa, explosa, et éjacula dans le tissu qui enveloppait encore son sexe, toujours tenu par un joli nœud en ruban.

Alors, comme si il s’était retenu jusque là, Draco ferma un son poing sur les cheveux de Harry, cacha son visage dans son cou, et se laissa jouir en lui, par à-coup longs et profonds, en ravalant un râle sourd.

Après que l’océan qui avait traversé son corps pâle se calma, Draco se retira et roula sur Harry, pour et s’enroula autour de lui, mêlant ses jambes aux siennes; il s’embrassèrent, se caressèrent le dos, et se collèrent l’un contre l’autre, sans un mot et fermèrent les yeux.

« — Voici la nouvelle voie que je trace pour les Sorciers, dit Draco. Nos ancêtre l’avais compris. Le labeur, l’argent, l’héritage, le sang, le prestige, tout cela ne les intéressait pas. Ils avaient la magie pour s’épargner les malheurs de la vie ».

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux décoiffés de Harry.

« Ils pouvaient se consacrer entièrement au désir et à l’amour. C’est ça le sens de la bienveillance. Tout le monde se baisait. C’est la leçon du _Manuel des Manières pour le Magicien Moderne_. C’est aussi un manuel d’éducation sexuel. Il nous apprend comment se courtiser les uns des autres en régulant l’usage de la magie dans la séduction. Mais évidemment, tu l’as déjà lu, sinon tu n’aurais pas accepté de venir ce soir. _Ça_ m’a surpris, d’ailleurs, je ne pensais pas que tu te prêterais au jeux. Mais c’est une bonne surprise ».

Harry ne répondit rien. Il pensait à Hermione. Elle avait lu le livre, et contrairement à lui, elle avait venu le coup venir. Elle serait tellement contente d’elle-même quand il lui raconterait qu’il avait couché avec Draco; ça serait insupportable.


	2. La tourelle hantée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après un incident dans une tourelle, Hermione mène l'enquête sur cette étrange malédiction qui frappe ses camarades de classe

L’école de sorcellerie Poudlard a toujours été le lieux de résidence des créatures magique les plus inattendues que l’on puisse trouver dans un lieu d’enseignement. Fantômes, gnomes et goules, poltergeist, ombres et phantasmes, rats, crapaud, lutin malins, elfs et même étudiants. Tous ces étrangers êtres parcourant les couloirs sombres de Poudlard laissaient trace derrière eux de légendes, d’histoires et de rumeurs, d’une année à l’autre, à travers les siècles. Pourtant, durant l’année scolaire 1998-1999, c’est une histoire de fantôme particulièrement inhabituelle qui anima les 7èmes années.

Il faut bien constater que cette année fut singulière par plus d’un aspect, notamment parce qu’une bonne moitié des 7èmes années était redoublants. Beaucoup avait en effet décidé de retourner à l’école maintenant que la guerre était finie, bien qu’ils fussent autorisé à en être dispensé. Si dans un premier temps l’Administration de Poudlard, dirigé à la baguette par la Directrice Minerva McGonagall, se satisfaisait de voir autant d’élève prendre à cœur leur éducation magique, elle déchanta rapidement; en effet, ce n’était rien de moins qu’une petite armée de jeunes sorciers et de sorcières, pleinement adultes aux yeux de la lois, aguerri par la lutte et la résistance armée, qui avait combattu auprès de leur professeurs comme des égaux. A ce titre, aucuns des redoublants n’avait l’intention d’être contraints par les règles stricts de l’école, qui les soumettait au couvre-feux et au confinement dans ses murs à quelques rares exceptions. Ainsi, ils s'organisèrent durant l’été, et, ayant choisi Hermione Granger comme porte-parole, obtinrent les concessions suivantes. La levée du couvre feux, une passage réservé pour entrer et sortir du Châteaux à leur guise, un budget pour les frais de leur organisation, une indemnité pour les assistants de recherches, et surtout un logement individuel dans le Châteaux. Afin d’organiser tout cela, et de ne pas impacter le reste de la population étudiante, c’est une aile entière du Château dont ils obtinrent l’usage exclusive, réservé à eux seules; aucun membre de la Faculté ou de l’Administration ne serait autorisé à y pénétrer, seulement la Directrice elle-même, et uniquement en présence d’un membre du Club des 8ème; c’était comme cela que l’association des redoublants s’était inscrite. 

Ainsi début septembre, ceux que nous nommerons les 8èmes années, après des âpres négociations dans l’attribution des chambres, s'installèrent dans leur nouveaux quartiers. Au premier étage, un petit Hall avait été aménagé en salle à manger, afin d’y prendre les repas — sans doute la Directrice avait ainsi espéré maintenir à distances ces étudiants galeux du reste du troupeau — mais il servi peut, car la beaucoup des 8èmes conservèrent l’habitude de dîner au Grand Hall, étalant au passage leur privilèges au travers de sortilèges distingués et robes de soirées audacieuses. Aux étages supérieurs, un dédale de couloirs et d’escalier dérobés tissait une toiles complexe de salons et de boudoirs vite remis en état. Une organisation anarchique émergea rapidement, certains lieux furent réservés aux jeux de cartes, d’autres au démonstration de magie, des bars se formèrent et ainsi les lieux de convivialité se multiplièrent; on s’y retrouvait après les classes pour discuter entre amis, réunion non pas par appartenance à sa Maison, mais par l’affinité du moment, car c’est aussi des ces lieux plus discrets, que les couples se faisaient et se défaisait.

Mais nul ne peut perturber ainsi le sommeil centenaire de ce lieux gorgés d’histoires et de drames au cœur d’un Châteaux changé. L’agitation nouvelle provoque un tel raffut que des forces oubliées fur tirés de leur sommeil, du moins, c’est ce que l’on entend se murmurer. Un fantôme, damné par amour ou par honneur. Un démon naufragé sur cette terre. Une ombre coulante venu d’ailleurs. Personne ne le sait, mais prenez garde à cette avertissement : ne trainez pas seul le soir dans ce dédale, et sous aucun prétexte ne devez vous vous endormir dans la tourelle du troisième étage, celle qui donne sur le rempart est, car, après que le glas sonne l’Heure des Sorcières, quelques forces malignes sortiront de l’ombre pour vous drainer de votre force vitale.

« — Que sont-ces la salades de perlimpinpin, me direz vous. Crac-crac les carabistouilles et fumier de bœuf que cette histoire abracadabrantesque. Jamais dans l’histoire de la Sorcellerie le moindre fantôme n’a pu interagir ainsi avec notre monde. Les Détraqueurs ont étés chassés au loin et les puissants enchantements des murailles de Poudlard ne laisserait jamais passer quelconque force hostiles ! Au mieux, ces racontars sans fondements sont le fruit de quelques officine des 8èmes années, ourdissant dans l’ombre un complot pour les autres étudiants, afin qu’ils ne se mêlent pas de leurs affaires. Et au pire, une triste machination de la Directrice pour faire rentrer ces étudiants dans le rang ! Une histoire pour faire peur aux enfants et les faire aller au lit, un mauvais conte moral sortie tout droit du chapeau du à sornette de Beedle le Barde ! »

Certes, certes, cela est fort possible; et il est vrai qu’aucune créature connue ne correspond au mode opératoire bien étrange qu’ont rapporté les témoins. Car oui, il y a des témoins, et après avoir pris connaissance de leur histoire, vous voudrez peut-être réviser votre jugement hâtif.

Le premier incident se produisit un vendredi d’Octobre lors d’une fête que les Gryffondors de 8ème année avait organisé pour célébrer la fin de la guerre, le début du semestre, ou bien le retour du Quidditch, ou encore célébrer la fête elle-même. Cet évènement débuta avec une petite déception car Harry Potter, ayant contracté d’autres engagements, dû décliner l’invitation. Néanmoins, la légendaire Hermione Granger, et le non moins valeureux Ronald Weasley furent de la partie, et ce ne fut pas plus mal, tant ils avaient d’histoire extraordinaire à raconter, et, contrairement au Survivant, savaient s’amuser.

Une ancienne salle de réception fut préparé pour l'occasion, aux deuxième étage. D’un côté, un buffet fut servit. On se régala des vins aux épices les plus délicats, et d’hydromel et de liqueurs, avant de dévorer des cuisses de poulets, du porc braisé, un cochon de lait rôti à la broche, du chevreuil bien gras trempés dans du pain blanc, des tétines de truie marinée dans de la saumure de thon, huîtres et escargots, œufs mimosa à la truffe noire, poire patine et autre gourmandises légères, choux à la crème, macarons, bostock, pudding flambé au rhum, marzipan, kouign amen luisant, et trois fontaines de chocolats accompagnés d’un panier de fruits, fraises de bois, grappes de raisins, mangues, bananes, pommes et figues.

Tout au long de la soirée, sorcières et sorciers de cette nouvelle cour apparurent derrière des tapisseries épaisses qui recouvraient les nombres entrées de la pièces, portes en trompe l’oeil, escaliers dérobés ou passages secrets. Ils étaient vêtus des robes les plus exubérants, partout où l’œil se promenait, on se perdait dans une forêt de dentelle, de soie, un foisonnements de volants, car la mode du moments était à l’excès de tissue; mais d’autres invités avaient opté pour l’excès inverse, exhibant une grande surface de peau que nul vêtement ne venait entraver. Alors, on croquant dans une grenade pleine de jus, se délectait d’une vulve de truie fourré avant de rejoindre ses pairs, tendant de s’attirer quelques grâces par un sortilège nouveau, une illusion délicate, conjurant breuvage magique inédit ou transfigurant un mouchoir dans la plus rare des fleurs offertes à celui ou celle dont on désirait l’attention. Les moins gaillards se contentait d’observer ces démonstrations et d’applaudir ou de huer les tentatives d’esbroufes.

Ginny Weasley fit une entrée remarquable lorsque sa robe orange s’enflamma au niveau des coutures par un sortilège de feu-doux qu’elle avait préparé, conjurant autour d’elle l’image d’un Phoenix. Cette vision rayonnante d’une déesse de feu, brûlante d’ardeur dans sa robe échancrée qui laissait son dos nus jusqu’à la naissance de ses fesses. La vue offerte de ses salières de Vénus distrait tant que nul ne réalisa que, en toute application du règlement, Ginny était une 7ème année, et n’avait donc rien à faire ici. Après avoir reçu un tonnerre d’applaudissement, et les promesses de nouveaux prétendants, elle tira sa révérence, et rejoint Hermione à une table de jeux de carte, dans la seconde partie de la pièce.

A cet endroit, autour de table basses et sous une lumière tamisée, on se retrouvait entre bonne compagnie pour des discussion légères où des jeux sérieux, enfoncé dans des fauteuils en cuir. On surnommait cette pièce la Salle des Courtoisie, car il était d’usage, après avoir gagné la faveur d’une mignonne ou l’attention d’un galant par une jolie flatterie de l’inviter à une table et jouir de sa plaisante compagnie pour une discussion plus intimes. Ainsi, on pouvait y exposer son esprit, ses charmes, et sauf si le courage venait à manquer, offrir un baiser, ou recevoir une caresse tendre. Dans la pénombre, on pouvait alors s'éclipser pour une heure ou pour nuit, tandis que les autres convives prétendaient ne rien voir.

Ce soir là, il fallut admettre que Neville Londubat n’avait pas été le moins adroit des courtisans, car du coin de l’œil, on le vit suivre Hannah Abbot qui le tenait par la main et disparaître dans une alcôve qui menait au bout d’un escalier en colimaçon à une petite tourelle, accroché sur le mur extérieur, en direction du rempart Est. Pourtant, c’est bien seule que la sorcière réapparu trop peu de temps plus tard; elle retourna dans la danse alors que Neville ne réapparu point. Bien sur, chacun fut trop élégant pour faire des commentaires à voix hautes, mais il y eu quelques moqueries chuchotés. Puis, la nuit passa, et la fête s’éteignit tranquillement, alors que les convives rejoignent leur quartier par des portes dérobés, parfois seuls, à deux, ou trois par trois. Ron attendit qu’Hermione exécuta quelques sortilèges laissèrent les lieux immaculés en ayant une pensé sympathique pour son camarade dans sa tourelle. Puis, décidant que Neville descendrait lorsqu’il en aurait envie, emboitant le pas derrière Hermione, le couple laissant derrière lui une salle noire, vide et enfin silencieuse.

On retrouva Neville le lendemain évanoui sur le canapé circulaire de la tourelle. Une fois réveillé, il semblait confus, épuisé, ne pouvait se souvenir comment il était arrivé là, où quand il s’était endormis. D’ailleurs, est-ce le sommeil qui l’avait emporté, car ce ne fut pas réparateur: il était si faible qu’il fallut le porter à l’infirmerie où il mit un jour et une nuit pour récupérer. Madame Pomfrey assura Hermione que le sorcier n’avait été ni victime d’empoisonnement, ni de malédiction; elle accusa plutôt ces fêtes insensées, regrettant une fois de plus que la Directrice ai pu autoriser ce genre de folie.

Comme elle avait engagé sa responsabilité au nom du Club des 8èmes auprès de la Directrice, Hermione décida d’enquêter elle-même pour tirer cette affaire au claire. Elle trouva donc Hannah Abbot et l'interrogea sans ambage sur sa soirée. Hanna rougit à foison et raconta son histoire. Neville l’avait en effet rejoint à une table de la Salle des Courtoisie, et, sur son invitation, l’avait doigté sous la table d’une main si experte qu’elle avait jouit en moins d’une minute, au milieu de la foule, une situation qu’elle appréciait immensément. Et, pour remercier Neville de son attention, considérant que les deux tourtereaux étaient amants depuis longtemps, lui offrit son cul pour la saillie, car elle avait pleine confiance en sa gentillesse, et car elle était très curieuse du plaisir anal. Cependant, Neville ne s’était pas encore pleinement remis de l’année de châtiments et de traumatisme qu’il avait affronté; et se fatiguant rapidement, il fut incapable de produire l’érection solide que la sodomie demande. Hannah accueilli cette faiblesse avec bienveillance, le rassura mille fois de son affection, et promis de lui réserver ce délicat plaisir pour un moment plus opportun. Neville l’invita alors à rejoindre la soirée, préférant rester ici se reposer un peu. Une telle tendresse entre deux amants commande l’admiration. Hannah était bonne et pure comme une ange, et on n’avait jamais entendu de méchanceté sortir de sa bouche alors Hermione la crut sur parole, d’autant que Neville confirma l’histoire à demi-mots.

Je vous entends déjà crier d’impatience.

« — Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette histoire de fantôme à mourir d’ennui. Un sorcier qui bande mou? Pas de quoi écrire un roman, un tour de baguette et ça repart ! »

Si l’histoire s’arrêtait là, je pourrais vous donner raison, en mentionnant toutefois que si les sorciers se plaisent à utiliser la magie en toutes circonstance, beaucoup rechignent à mélanger les sorts à leur propre plomberie. S’agit-il là de fierté mal placée ou de sagesse bien comprise ? Il ne nous appartient pas d’en juger. Mais comme vous allez le découvrir, l’histoire ne s’arrête pas là.

Quelqu’un fit courir une vilaine rumeur à l’endroit de Neville. Sans doute un Serpentard — malgré les grand discours de de Drago Malfoy, soit-disant leader de leur grande Réforme — personne ne leur faisait confiance. Humilié par sa virilité décadente, Neville aurait raconté une histoire de fantôme, pour ne pas perdre la face. Cette accusation était d’autant plus ridicule car ces conceptions archaïques n’avait aucune place dans l’esprit de Neville. Néanmoins, Dean Thomas pris sur lui de défendre l’honneur bafoué de son camarade. Une telle démonstration de loyauté est commandable, encore qu’on ne lui avait rien demandé sur la question. Il proclama ainsi qu’il passerait le vendredi suivant, la nuit dans cette tourelle, irai confronter le maléfice qui y réside, le vaincrait, et rendrait ce lieu de plaisir au 8ème années. Il enrôla Seamus pour garder la porte en bas de l’escalier des fois que toute cette histoire ne soit en réalité le fait d’un Serpentard malveillant, sauta les cours du vendredi pour se reposer et se prépare à une longue nuit blanche.

Dean fut emmené à l’infirmerie le samedi matin, à bout de force, n’ayant aucun souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé. On interrogea Seamus, mais celui ci avoua avoir abandonné son post au bout de cinq minutes, ne voyant aucune raison de faire le planton toute la nuit dans cette pièces froid, alors que l’attendait dans son lit chaud les bras accueillants de Lavande Brown.

Après ce second incident, il n’y eut pas un seul sorcier à Poudlard qui n'ait entendu parler de la tourelle hantée. On ne parlait que de cela à table, en classe, et dans la gazette de l’école. Les 8èmes années furent bombardés de questions par les plus jeunes, alors que les autres étudiants multiplièrent les hypothèse improbable. L'aile réservé des 8èmes années attisait la curiosité et autorisait tous les fantasmes, d’autant plus qu'aucun autre étudiant n’avait pu y pénétrer — sauf Ginny Weasley, mais à ce point, elle était considéré comme assimilé 8ème, et solidaire d’eux. Les redoublants n'apprécièrent guère cette publicité, craignant qu’elle fournisse à l’Administration une opportunité de leurs affaire. Même la Préfète-en-Cheffe Hermione Granger, souvent si serviable, restait vague lorsqu’on l'interrogeait à ce sujet. Pourtant, elle fut obligé de révéler quelques informations pour rassurer des premières années à la petit mines inquiètes lui demandant si le Monstre de Serpentard était de retour.

Hermione fut prompt à faire remarquer, que si Dean avec été courageux, son sacrifice avait été inutile, n’apportant aucune nouvelle information. Elle décida donc de procéder méthodiquement, et, trouvant un volontaire chez Justin Finch-Fletchley le jour même, lui instruit de noter sur un parchemin toutes les heures passés, afin de déterminer le moment ou les attaques se produisaient. En outre , elle infusa pour lui un thé fort pour l’aider à passer la nuit. Le résultat fut décevant. Peut-être le fantôme avait-il flairé la ruse, car il ne se montra point; Justin avait passé une nuit blanche à faire ses devoirs, et avait bien coché toutes les heures de la nuits. 

Mais il en fallait plus pour décourager Justin, qui reproduit l’expérience plusieurs nuits, jusqu’à ce qu’un samedi matin, on le retrouva évanoui comme Neville et Dean avant lui. Alors qu’il était porté à l'infirmerie, Hermione attrapa le parchemin sur la petite table ronde que Justin avec installé au milieu de la petite tourelle. Il avait coché 20h, 21h, 22h, 23h, 00h et … plus rien. A une heure du matin, l’heure des sorcières, l’esprit avait frappé ! Hermione fit appel à des volontaires pour renouveler l’expérience, et après deux mois, voici ce qu’elle découvrit:

Le fantôme ne frappait que dans la nuit du vendredi à samedi, tous les vendredi.

L’attaque avait lieu après minuit, sans doute à une heure du matin, le compte des volontaires ne dépassant jamais 23h59.

Les sorcières était systématiquement épargnées, ainsi que le découvrit Ginny, non sans une pointe de déception, car elle semblait déterminé à en découdre.

Seuls les sorciers étaient attaqués, mais pas tous, Zabini par exemple fut épargné. En moyenne, moins d’un quart était ignoré par le fantôme.

L’attaque produisait toujours les même symptômes: perte de mémoire et fatigue extrême, sans séquelles néanmoins.

Hermione tenta de croiser le résultat de ses expériences avec tous les critères possible, l’appartenance à une maison de Poudlard, les résultats scolaires, le fait porter sa baguette à gauche ou à droite, et même la taille de la baguette magique, l’essence de son bois, ou même la nature de son cœur. Elle ne trouva aucune corrélation convaincante. Le seul invariant qu’elle pensa avoir établi fut que les sorcières étaient épargnés, mais ce résultat fut remis en cause lorsque Pansy Parkinson fut attaquée. Après s’être gratté la cervelle pendant des jours, Hermione ne trouva aucune interprétation à cette exception, et décida de l’exclure de son étude en tant que valeur non significative. Elle fini même par tenter l’expérience elle-même mais le fantôme la snoba.

Alors qu’Hermione était sur le point d’abandonner, la situation évolua de façon imprévue. Puisque les attaques du fantôme n’avait comme seule conséquence que de passer une journée ou deux à dormir, et que c’était devenu le sujet de toutes les discussions, passer la nuit la bas fût le nouveau passe temps des 8èmes années. C’était devenu la mode du moment, et, depuis son lit d'hôpital, on se vantait d’avoir été visité par le fantôme auprès de l’auditoire des éplorés venu vous visiter, provoquant admiration et sympathie. Mais les places étaient limités, une personne par nuit, une fois par semaine; il y avait trop de prétendants. Alors, se produisit quelque chose qu’Hermione n’avait pas imaginé. Les 8èmes années s'organisent pour y aller plus d’une personne à la fois. Hermione consigna tout cela et les résultats furent extraordinaire.

Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy s’y rendirent ensemble. Ils furent attaqué tous les deux, ce qui fit grand bruit, car nul n’ignorait le pouvoir de Harry, et tous prêtait à Malfoy une connaissance d’arts obscures dont il aurait pus certainement se prémunir.

Plus intéressant, Neville et Hannah s’y rendirent ensemble et tout deux furent épargnés. Ce fut également, sans grand surprise, le cas de Cho et Ginny.

Seul, Justin avait été attaqué, tandis que Ernie MacMillan faisait parti de la minorité de sorcier que le fantôme avait snobé. Le fantôme les épargna tous les deux. Hermione conclu alors que certain sorciers et toutes les sorcières possédaient une défense naturelle contre l’esprit frappeur, défense qui pouvait s’étendre à une seconde personne. Cette hypothèse fut fragilisé lorsque Justin y retourna avec Neville et que le fantôme ne se montra pas. Sans doute que ses critères pour absorber l’énergie de ses victimes étaient le fruit de combinaisons plus complexes.

Hermione put néanmoins établir une constante, qui cette fois ne rencontra aucun exception. Lorsque deux sorciers se rendait dans la tour, soit les deux étaient attaqués, soit aucun l’était; quoi qu’il arrive, ils subissaient le même sort. En outre, à partir de trois ou plus, quelques soit les combinaisons, le fantôme restait caché. De toute façon, la tourelle était petite, en ne permettait guère d'accommoder plus de quartes personnes.

A cette étape du récit, il est important de mentionner que les faits relatés ici doivent être considéré avec la plus grande précaution, tant leur véracité serait difficile à établir. Il s’agit en effet de propos rapporté, de façon indirecte, depuis des source multiples et souvent contradictoires. En de telles occurrence, certaines version ont étés écartés aux profits d’autres afin d’assurer la cohérence du récit, mais chacun de ces choix pourraient être discuté à l’infini, et un récit entièrement différent pourrait être produit. Aussi frustrant que soit ce constat, il faut admettre par honnêteté que la vérité sera sans doute jamais connue. Il n’est pas à exclure que toute cette histoire fut monté de toutes pièces par quelques étudiants facétieux, ou qu’elle cache une réalité tout autre, dont rien ne transparaît dans ce récit. Il faudrait pour s’en convaincre, pouvoir entrer dans l’esprit des victimes et passer à leur côté une nuit dans cette étrange tourelle; mais cela relèverait de la magie.

Pansy Parkinson était une jeune sorcière toute svelte, portant ces cheveux raides à mi longueur pour encadrer son visage chafouin. Cette nuit de vendredi, elle s'appliqua un rouge à lèvre noir, enfila des bas noirs à jarretelles, ainsi que la mode du moment le commandait. Et, préférant sa propre envie au goût mondain, elle enfila une robe courte à volant coupé juste au dessus du genou, toute noire, lui laissant les épaules nues. Elle enfila de longs gants d’opéra en satin, noirs également. Un peu après minuit, à la lueur de sa baguette, elle se glissa hors de sa chambre, traversa le couloir sur la pointe des pieds, passa un doigt derrière le cadre doré du Portrait du Vicaire, trouva le loquet et ouvrit fit pivoter le tableau sans un bruit, révélant un trou derrière. Elle grimpa la volée de marché et émergea dans un renfoncement au fond de la salle des Courtoisie qui était vide et silencieuse cette nuit là. Après avoir vérifié par un coup de baguette magique qu’elle était bien seule, elle trotta le long du mur, pour atteindre l’alcôve puis l’escalier qui menait à la tourelle Est, poussa la porte, et entra dans la salle circulaire. C’était une petite pièce toute round, avec un canapé rouge qui épousait la forme du mur intérieur de la cour, avec juste un espace pour se déplacer. Il était couvert de coussins bigarrés, et des plaids bien pliés avait été déposé au centre de la pièce. Elle poussa la porte derrière elle, alluma une lampe a huile suspendue à la charpente du plafond, s’asseye en face de la porte jambes poliment croisée et murmura _nox_. A sa montre, l’aiguille indiquait minuit et demi.

Elle attendit donc ici, dans la pénombre chaude. Son cœur battait rapidement, agité par sa petite course, et par un frisson d’anticipation. En parfait Serpentard, elle s’était toujours débrouillée pour éviter de se mettre en danger de quelconque façon, mais pour la première fois, elle s’y exposait frontalement, comme jamais auparavant. Tout autour de la pièce, des ombres oranges dansaient sur le mur circulaire et les coussins au reflets dorés.

A une heure moins cinq, elle sursauta: un morceau de parchemin était apparu de nulle part au milieu de la pièce. Elle l’attrapa et le lu, tendant de contenir son émoi.

_Dans cinq minutes exactement, à l’Heure des Sorcières, une offre vous sera faite. Nous frapperont trois fois à la porte, et il faudra choisir:_

_Si vous déclinez cette offre, alors ignorez le bruit, mais n’ouvrez pas la porte avant que la première minute de l’Heure des Sorcières ne soit écoulée. Puis, passez votre chemin, mais ne dites mots de ce que vous avez lu._

_Mais si vous ouvrez la porte, avant que la première minute de l’Heure de la Sorcière ne meure, vous serez engagé au secret et nous entrerons, nous, les deux Sorcières, pour vous faire partager le pari qui nous tient._

_L’une d’entre nous s’assiera à votre gauche; celle la qui pense qu’il n’y a pas plus grand plaisir que d’accepter ce qui est offert._

_L’autre s'assied à votre droite; et croit que la plus grande gratification de son désir est d’en donner, et non d’en recevoir._

_Vous prendrez la main de celle qui vous paraît la plus juste, et, tandis que l’autre s’en ira, elle vous remerciera de votre choix par ses charmes, de la façon qu’elle croit meilleur._

_Mais nos charmes ne sont pas pour tout le monde, et pour montrer que vous pouvez les recevoirs, vous devrez exposer votre verge sans artifices, devant la porte ouverte, après les trois coups, avant que la première minute de l’Heure des Sorcières ne prenne fin._

Pansy relu la lettre d’une main tremblante encore et encore, pour être se rassurer, comme si à tout moment, elle se rendrait compte qu’elle avait mal lu, et s'exposait à un malentendu gigantesque.

**Toc ! Toc ! Toc !**

Ces trois coups sonnèrent l’Heure des Sorcières. Alors, légèrement étourdie, la gorge sèche, Pancy se leva, ouvrit la porte en grand sans pouvoir apercevoir quiconque derrière, et retourna s’assoir en face. Après trentes seconde longue et anxieuses, elle se souvint des instructions. Alors, oubliant tout réserve, elle souleva son derrière, passa ses mains sous le volant de sa jupe, et fit glisser sa culotte toute noire et fort mignonne jusqu’au genou et se rassit. Puis, consciente de la rougeur de ses joues, détournant le regard, releva le devant de sa jupe ouvrit légèrement ses jambes, exposant sans réserves aux ténèbres insondables un spectacle délicieux: flanqué par deux cuisse sveltes, son pénis petit et rose surplombe une paire de testicules lisses, toutes rondes.

Cette vue combla les deux mystérieuses sorcières cachées dans les ténèbres, et sans attendre, elle pénétrèrent la pièce. Elles étaient vêtues de la même cape rouge, épaisse et brodée d’or, et chacune avec dissimuler son visage sous une capuche identique également. Comme promis, l’une et l’autre s’assirent en même temps de chaque côté de Pansy, et, d’un même geste, déposèrent une main sur chacune de ses cuisses.

Pansy fut surprise par se contacte simultanée, et par réflexe, parce qu’elle était gauchère, attrapa la main de la sorcière à sa gauche. Immédiatement, l’autre disparue, et, une fois la porte refermée, Pansy senti un poids immense quitter ses épaules. Elle releva la tête pour découvrir le visage de la Sorcière qu’elle avait choisi.

Celle ci avant enlevé sa cape et sa capuche. Elle avait des cheveux longs, noir et légèrement bouclé, des sourcils broussailleux, une peau brune, des lèvres sombres et rouges, et un sourir éclatant. C’était une Serdaigle, Padma Patil. Elle portait une robes toute simple mais si légère qu'elle aurait pu être nue, tant la soie était fine, transparente. L’air s’emplit d’un parfum riche et sucré. Pansy resta sans voix devant tant de beauté. Elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de la dévorer du regard.

La main de Padma avait repris celle de Pansy et jouait tranquillement avec. Elle traçait un index dans la paume, griffant si légèrement son dos du bout de ses ongles, faisait glisser ses doigts fins entre ceux de Padma, frottant la peau au passage. Padma avait ancré son regard dans celui de Pansy. Sans la quitter des yeux, elle sourit de plus belle et approcha sa main libre du genou de Pansy, la posa dessus, remontant en haut de son bas par une caresse, et plus haut encore, frôlant l’intérieur de sa cuisse, et, comme le plus doux des baisers, lui effleura ses testicules lisses, encore et encore, ouvrant et fermant sur ces joyaux des doigts de coton. Pansy bandait, alors Padma glissa son index et son majeur le long de la verge, par dessus, et d’un mouvement circulaire du pouce, caressa son gland. Il était mouillé. Satisfait de l’érection déployée sous ses doigts, elle plante un baiser profond sur les lèvres de Pansy puis, a creux de son oreille lui murmura ceci.

— Je t’offre ma bouche en entier, nourris moi te ta semence.

Ces mots déclenchèrent une décharge de frissons à travers Pansy qui la sortirent de sa torpeur. Elle pris d’un coup l’intensité de son désir. Padma s’était allongé sur le canapé, lui avait relevé sa jupe un peu plus haut, et collé son oreille contre sa peau de son ventre, comme si c’était un oreiller, plaçant sa bouche en face du pénis de Pansy dont elle se languissait. Cette dernière sentait le souffle chaud de la respiration Padma sur sa bite, et, se souvenant des instructions du parchemin, compris que Padma l’attendait, et que c’était désormais à elle d’agir.

Elle posa sa main droite sur le haut du crâne de Padma, et luis caressa les cheveux. Puis, de sa main gauche, chercha la bouche, entrouvrit les lèvres de Padma avec l’index et le majeur, et, très doucement, lui écarta légèrement la mâchoire. Padma se laissa faire, alors par des mouvement de hanche, maintenant en place la tête le Padma, et sa bite de l’autre, elle guida sa verge dans sa bouche. Franchissant les lèvres, le gland fut accueilli par une langue vigoureuse. Pansy décalotta complètement et enfonça un peu plus son pénis. La bouche de Padma était chaude, humide et accueillante. Sa langue glissait sur le pénis introduit, mais elle bougeait à peine, toute passive, ajustant légèrement la pression de ses lèvres écarté par la bite de Pansy. Elle se laissait pénétrer la bouche complètement.

Pansy accéléra le rythme de va et vient mais le mouvement devint moins précis. Le bout de sa bite touchait l’intérieur d’une joue ou le palais. Padme se réajusta pour accommoder l’angle de pénétration et pouvoir ainsi avaler le sexe de Pansy entièrement.

Le mouvement soudain de la suceuse révèle à Pansy son téton large, brun et tendu. De sa main droite, elle lui attrapa le sein, et à travers sa robe, fit rouler le bout entre le côté de ses doigts. Immédiatement, elle sentit sur sa verge la bouche de Padma régir de plaisir. Elle enfonçait désormais sa bite dans la bouche de Padma avec rapidité, sans brutalité aucune, mais constance, maintenant en place l’arrière de la tête de Padma. Elle aperçu une moiteur assombrir la robe de Padma au niveau de sa toison bouclée. Elle fut prit d’une envie soudaine d’y enfoncer un doigt, mais son bras était trop court, et elle ne savait pas si cela était permis par l'engagement qui le liait avec elle. Au moment ou elle renonçait à sa pulsion, Padma avait pris l’affaire en main, se frottant vigoureusement la vulve, bougeant son bassin au rythme de la bite qui s'enfonçait dans sa bouche jusqu’à l’entrée de sa gorge.

Pansy perdit le contrôle de son corps, ses jambes tremblèrent de façon incontrôlée. ELle se plia en deux, autour de la tête de Padma et éjacula dans sa bouche. Chaque émission dura plusieurs seconde, chaque pulsation de sa bite apportant plus de sperme qu’elle sentit Padma avaler. Elle s’écroula sur le dos du canapé, incapable de bouger, de lever les bras, ne pouvait qu’écouter les bruits de succion de Padma qui se repaissait de sa jute. Padma, la bouche remplie de sperme, se fit jouir à son tour de ses propres doigts.

Lorsqu’elle eu enfin relâché la pénis de Pansy, Padma se releva à hauteur de visage. Pansy n’avait jamais rien vu d’aussi sensul de sa vie. Les cheveux des Padma était défaits et emmêlés, ses pupils dilatés sous des sourcils épais, et sa bouche était couvertes des traces de sa jouissance. Elle fit alors quelque chose de surprenant; elle sortit ses doigts couverts de cyprine de sa chatte et les présenta à Pansy. Celle ci les suça goulument. Puis, pris la tête de Padma entre ses deux mains, et l’embrassa longuement. Leur langues se mélangèrent, et se mélangèrent ensemble, leur salive, la cyprine et le foutre; elles goûtèrent cela comme un élixir divin. 

Leur étreinte pris fin et chacune se nettoya avec sa propre baguette magique, puis s'aident à se rhabiller. 

— Je vais rester dormir ici, annonça Pansy. Je n’ai plus la force de me lever.

Et elle s’endormit aussitôt. Alors, sans un bruit, Padma la couvrit d’un plaid, déposer un baiser sur son front, remit sa capuche, et disparu derrière la porte.

Pansy mit deux jours à s’en remettre.


	3. L'Ascensiondes Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La résurgence d'une tradition oublié crée la zizanie chez les Huitièmes années.

Quand Ginny s’ennuie, c’est tout Poudlard qui respire, et pour un moment profite du calme entre deux vagues.

Quand Ginny s’ennuie, c'est tout Poudlard qui tremble, dans l’attente anxieuse que le volcan se réveille.

Elle n’avait pas su s’habituer au calme et à la paix qui avait chassé la guerre, elle était taillé pour le combat, la peur, l’excitation, la résistance et le chaos. Alors, pour s’extraire d’un quotidien bien plus angoissant que milles ennemis, elle courait après le danger comme un renard court après la hase. Elle courait les soirées, jouait aux cartes, buvait sans retenue, organisait des courses de balais clandestines à travers les couloirs du château, faisait des virées dans la Forêt Interdit; dès lors que se préparait une combine un rien dangereuses, vous pouviez jurer qu’elle était de la partie. Mais parfois, comme ce fût le cas cet après-midi, c’est l’ennui qui l’emportait, et, s’écrasant sur le lit de son ami Luna, elle geignait à n’en plus finir; car Luna était sa seule amie capable de la supporter en de telles circonstances.

« Et si tu allais faire du Quidditch,” lui suggéra-t-elle.

— Y’a plus de Quidditch … Tout le monde s’en fout, soi-disant c’est un sport de barbare; maintenant ils font du ballet sur ballets… Même Ron et Harry ont laissé tomber.

— Vraiment? Je croyais qu’ils adoraient le Quidditch, avant. Tu crois qu’ils laisseront tomber le Tournoi des trois Sorciers ?

— DE QUOI ?

— Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. La Directrice en parlait avec le Professeur Flitwick, je lais ai entendu dans le couloir. C’est bien tous les quatre ans ?» Elle compta sur ses phalanges. « Oui, c’est bien çà. Apparemment il y aura une douzaines de candidats pour aller en France, à l’Académie de Beauxbâtons. Ils devraient nous en parler bientôt.

— Ah çà c’est cool mais .. pffff

— Quoi encore ? Je pensais que ça te plairais. Moi j’ai envie de m’inscrire, et de profiter de l’occasion pour chercher la Bête du Gévaudan. Savais-tu également que le sud de la France héberge la seule colonie de camecruse d’Europe ?

— Oui, mais les Huitième années vont prendre toutes les places. Je ne pense pas que Harry y retourne, mais si Hermione participe, ça fait déjà une place en moins. Rien qu’avec les Gryffondor et l’Armée de Dumbledore, il ne reste plus grand chose, sachant qu’ils passent leur temps à étudier de la vrai magie, hors programme, alors que nous on est coincé en classe, et franchement, le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal est un peu à la rue.

— Je crois que tu te trompe. La Directrice est juste et impartiale, elle veillera à ce que chacun ait sa chance, et je suis sur que tu seras sélectionnée. »

Le raisonnement ne convainquit pas Ginny qui retomba dans sa torpeur plaintive tant et si bien que Luna finit par poser son livre, peut-être enfin agacée par les lamentations de sa camarade. Elle s’essaya à coté d’elle et lui secoua l’épaule.

« Ginny! Bouge! Le tournoi des Trois Sorciers! Allez! Attend, je vais te caresser. »

Elle glissa sa main dans les sous-vêtement de Ginny, au niveau de la toison, et joua avec les boucle des poils roux de son pubis.

« Mhhhh la flemme. Je veux juste mourir d’ennui.

— Tu es sûr ? Pourtant ça te remonte toujours le moral.

— D’accord. Mais fais moi des bisous dans l’oreille aussi, steuuplait.»

Luna se colla contre Ginny, et lui caressa doucement le minou, passant les doigts le long de ses lèvres, et pressant la paume de sa main son clitoris, en prenant soit de ne pas le toucher directement, mais le massant à travers le capuchon. En parallèle, elle lui faisait des petits bisous derrière l’oreille, s’arrêtant parfois mordiller le lobe de l’oreille ou pour y plonger la langue en entier en aspirant bruyamment.

Ile ne fallut pas plus de trois minutes à Ginny pour jouir, et elle donna raison à Luna, cet orgasme rapide l’avait remonté à bloc.

« Tu as carrément raison, Luna, je ne vais pas laisser le Tournoi me passer sous le nez, je vais aller voir McGonagall tout de suite pour présenter ma candidature. »

Elle bondit hors du lit, et dévala la tour de Serdaigle, pendant que Luna ramassait son livre; elle reprit sa lecture là où elle l’avait interrompu.

Le temps se refroidissant encore durant le moi de Novembre, Poudlard fut bientôt couverte d’un manteau blanc immaculé à l'exceptions ici et là de points noirs, là ou les élèves de l’école de Sorcellerie avait posé leur pas, courant se réfugier au chaud depuis le Château vers les serres botaniques. Les autres préféraient encore rester à l’intérieure en classe. Enfin presque tous les autres, car les irréductibles Huitièmes années, qui se livraient désormais à un absentéisme sans vergogne, préférant étudier entre eux les sujets de leur choix, avec l’aide ponctuel d’un Professeur parfois, se regroupaient parfois dehors entre amis ou entre amants, à l'instar de Neville et de Hannah. Les deux élèves émancipés se promenaient tranquillement dans la neige, chacun tenant amoureusement l’autre par la taille, sous de grandes capes épaisses en fourrure. Il passèrent devant la Serre numéro Sept, où les aperçu Professeur Chourave à travers les vitres couvertes de buées; elle les salua, comme si par ce geste elle approuvait l’union de ses deux étudiants favoris. Ils répondirent à son salut de leur main libre, gardant l’autre sous leur cape, chacun se réchauffant à la chaleur de sa moitié. Ils poursuivirent leur marche à travers les jardins en sommeil, grimpèrent la pente légère qui les amena à un cabanon de jardin, en amont du parc. Le cabanon était petit et remplis d’outils posés pêle-mêle sur des étagères instables, mais entre les planches, une petite fenêtre s’ouvrait sur le Château.

Neville eut à peine refermé la porte de la cabane derrière lui qu’Hannah s’effondra dans ses bras.

« J’ai failli craquer devant Chourave, dit-elle. Tu fais ça si bien.

— Et tu es si vilaine, à te pavaner comme ça la culotte pleine de mouille, répondit Neville

— Ah je sais, mais je ne peux pas m’empêcher de... Oui! vas-y, continu ! »

Elle se mit à gémir, car ce n’est pas par la taille que Neville la tenait, mais par le derrière; plus précisément, il lui avait enfoncé son pouce dans le cul, son index et son majeur dans son vagin, formant ainsi une pince diabolique grâce à laquelle il l'avait promené tout autour du Château.

Neville lui proposa de regarder par le fenêtre, car la vue du Château et des ses occupants décuplerait sa jouissance. Elle fit oui de la tête, alors il la guida entre les étagères. Elle posa ses mains contre le mur en bois, la tête devant la fenêtre. Elle pouvait deviner la Professeure Chourave continuer sa leçon, sans la moindre idée à propos de ce qui se tramait ici, à quelques dizaines de mètres. Au loin, Hagrid traînait derrière lui un sapin immense, au tronc massif, sans doute en préparation des décorations de Noël, bien que ce fût un peu tôt pour la saison. A la sortie du Grand Hall, des élèves vaquaient à leurs occupations, Hannah crut reconnaître un couple s’embrasser. Et, droit devant, sur le grand mur du château, des dizaines de fenêtre s’ouvraient sur des tranches de vie, qu’Hannah observait, sautant de l’une à l’autre, alors que Neville le doigtait. Le Professeur Flitwick faisait léviter une plume une fois de plus. Le nouveau Professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal tenait à bout de baguette une bulle fait d’un liquide étrange. Neville retira ses deux doigts pour luis caresser le clitoris plus franchement. En haut du château, dans la lucarne d’une tour, Hannah crut apercevoir une paire de fesses. Sentant le plaisir monter en elle, elle attrapait le paquet de Neville. Ainsi qu’elle s’y attendait, il bandait dur.

« Neville, prend moi maintenant, dit-elle.

— Quoi? Là comme ça ?

— Oui, vite. Dans le cul. Prend moi par le cul, j’ai envie de le faire maintenant. »

Elle se cambra et ni une, ni deux, Neville avait baissé son slip, levé sa robe et lubrifié sa queue à coup de baguette magique. Il se plaça derrière Hannah, lui baissa la culotte et posa sa bite entre les fesses dodues de son amoureuse.

Hannah tremblait d’impatience. A peine eut-elle sentit le pénis de Neville commencer à lui rentrer dedans, qu’elle entendit un cri de douleur. C’était Neville. Elle se retourna.

« Neville mon doudou, qu’est-ce que tu as ? »

Il se tenait le haut de la jambe.

« Dans la poche de ma cape, dit-il. Ça brûle. »

Il se retira d’Hannah et retira de sa poche une pièce d’or. C’était le Gallion d’or enchanté de l’Armée de Dumbledore. On l’appelait de tout urgence.

Hannah soupira, et, la mort dans l’âme, se nettoya à l’aide d’un sort et se rhabilla. La sodomie devrait attendre, ainsi que son orgasme. Le devoir, lui, n’attendait pas.

« J’espère que t’as une bonne raison pour rappeler tout le monde parce que je te préviens j’ai pas que çà à foutre »

C’est avec ces mots peu aimables que Hannah, pourtant d’ordinaire si conciliante, salua Hermione devant la Salle sur Demande, car il est vrai que c’était le plus souvent Hermione la plus informée, et celle qui organisait ce genre d’évènements. Mais cette fois, Hermione n’en savait pas plus que les autres, et attendait anxieusement avec Harry et Ron dans le couloir. Il y avait beaucoup de confusion car la Salle ne s’ouvrait pas; puis Ernie McMillan débarqua pour rameuter tout le monde vers la Toile des Clubs, là où tout serait révélé.

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à leur destination, ils reconnurent Justin, perché sur une table, attirant l’attention et appelant au silence avant de commencer sa harangue:

« Sorcières et sorciers, camarades élèves ! Nous sommes réunis maintenant dans la solidarité pour organiser la riposte contre l’odieuse injustice qui sévit entre les murs de notre belle école de Poudlard ! »

— De quoi parle-t-il ? demanda Hannah.

— Aucune idée, répondit Hermione.

« Comme vous le savez, le Tournoi des trois Sorciers se déroule cette année à l’Académie de Beauxbâtons et seules une délégation … »

— Ah oui, c’est vrai qu’il y a le Tournoi cette année, dit Harry. Tu voulais pas y participer cette fois-ci, Ron ?

« … plus que tout autre avons prouvé notre courage … »

— Ouais, non, finalement j’ai laissé tombé. C’est beaucoup d’emmerdes, je préfère rester tranquillement à Poudlard.

« … mais c’était sans compter la vilenie de l’odieuse Directrice qui n’a jamais digéré d’avoir cédé sur nos droits conquis de vive lutte … »

— Je suis fière de toi, Ron, dit Hermione.

« …cet agression autoritaire et lâche ne sera pas toléré ! Je le répète, cette agression ne passera pas !... »

— Je viens de m’échapper de cours, dit Ginny en se faufilant entre Harry et Hermione. Quelqu’un a convoqué l’Armée de Dumbledore ? Qu’est ce qui se passe ?

« … nos revendications sont claires, et nous ne lâcherons rien… »

— Je crois que c’est Justin, dit Harry. Il parle, il parle du tournoi des trois Sorciers mais j’ai pas tout suivi.

— Ah ça me fait penser, McGonagall me l’a annoncé ce matin, j’ai été sélectionné pour faire partie de la délégations ! Je vais partir à Beauxbâtons le mois prochain !

« … car c’est bien de discrimination dont il s’agit ...»

— Oh ?! Bravo Ginny

— Bravo !

— Félicitations Ginny, tu le mérites amplement.

— Merci Hermione. Luna aussi a été retenue. Je vais écrire tout à l’heure à Maman et Papa. Et à Charlie et Fleur également, je crois que sa sœur est encore à l’école. Je me demande si elle va candidater.

« … et ainsi, nous, 8èmes années, pourront postuler aussi ! »

Une bonne moitié de la salle l’applaudit tandis que l’autre restait dubitative.

« HE ! JUSTIN ! gueula Ginny. L’appel à candidature pour le tournoi c’était le mois dernier ! Faut pas chouiner si tu as raté la date !

— Elle a raison ! cria quelqu’un dans la foule.

— Et quand avons-nous été informé des échéances ? demanda Justin. Parce que personne n’était au courant, et je trouve ça très étrange-

— Comment ça personne n'était au courant ! protesta Ginny. C’était marqué PARTOUT, dans le Grand Hall, sur le tableaux des affiches, dans la Salle Commune, et tous les professeurs nous en ont parlé en classe ! Fallait se pointer en cours !

— Oui ! Bien dit ! Laissez-la parler ! »

Justin fit mine de balayer les objections d’un revers de la main.

« Pshiiiit ! Tout le monde sait qu’on ne va pas en cours, c’est donc à l’administration de faire en sorte de nous tenir informé. Pas un message n’a été transmis au logement des Huitièmes ! Nous EXIGEONS que reprendre le processus à zéro ! Nous exigeons que l’école sélectionne de nouveaux candidats !

— Oui ! Non ! Laissez le parler !

— _Hum ! Hum !_ »

Un silence de mort recouvra la salle. C’était l’arme secrète d’Hermione, que lui avait confié Ginny pour les moments critiques. Elle se leva sur une chaise et parla normalement.

« Justin, je comprend que tu te sentes floué par les circonstances, participer au tournoi des Trois Sorciers est une opportunité unique, et en effet, nous étions trop jeune lors de la précédente édition, et c’est la dernière année que nous pouvons prétendre y participer. Ainsi, je t’encourage à aller plaider ta cause auprès de la Directrice, néanmoins, il n’y a aucune raison d’associer à ta démarche le Club Associatif des Huitièmes années.

— Bien dit ! Bravo ! Hermione t’es la meilleure !

— De plus, continua Hermione, en tant que Présidente de cette association dont j’ai la charge de protéger les intérêts et celui de ses membres, il me semble important de rappeler à tout le monde de ne pas associer notre club à des initiative personnelles au risque de fragiliser notre position vis à vis de l’Administration de l’école, et de rendre notre ligne confuse. Pour le dire clairement, si nous passons pour des amateurs, nous ne serons plus capables de protéger nos privilèges.  
Par ailleurs, je profite de cette occasion pour féliciter chaleureusement Ginny Weasley qui a été choisi pour représenter Poudlard dans la délégation à Beauxbâtons pour le tournoi des trois Sorciers ! »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit.

« Bravo Ginny !

— T’es la meilleur !

— On va les niquer !

— Ginny ! Épouse moi !

— UN INSTANT, hurla Justin. Hermione, je suis très déçu et choqué que tu choisisse de défendre ton amie et ta Maison plutôt que les droits des Huitièmes années. Qu’à cela me tienne, j’appelle celles et ceux qui trouvent cette situation scandaleuse à me rejoindre pour faire plier la Directrice !

— Bien dit Justin !

— Je suis avec toi !

— Pas moi !

— Laissez-le parler ! »

En quelques secondes confuses et mouvementés, la foule s’était scindé en deux. Les élèves se regardaient en chien de faïence depuis les côtés opposés de la pièce. A gauche, une moitié avec rejoins Hermione, dont Ron, Hannah, Lavande Brown, Padma Patil et bien sur Ginny. A droite, avec Justin, il y avait Ernie, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Seamus, Dean et …

« Neville ?! Ramène-toi et soutient ma sœur, espèce de traître, cria Ron.

— Désolé Ron, mais ma Grand-Mère me tuerait si elle apprenait que j’ai raté une telle occasion parce que j’ai séché les cours, se défendit le jeune homme. Mais Ginny, je te soutiendrai quoiqu’il arrive. »

Ginny lui lança un flippendo.

Au milieu de tout cela, un seul sorcier n’avait pas choisi son camp. C’était Harry Potter.

« Oh ! Harry ! cria Ginny, qu’est-ce que tu fous ? Me dis pas que tu hésites ?

— Harry ! Harry ! appela Justin. Rejoins nous Harry et la Directrice sera obligée de nous écouter.

— Euuuh, dit Harry, écoutez, les gens, moi j’ai déjà donné. Justin, c’est con que t’es raté et Ginny je suis content pour toi, mais en vrai j’ai pas envie de me prendre la tête donc, vous voulez-bien me laisser en dehors de tout ça ?

— En choisissant la lâcheté, tu as choisi ton camp ! » lui lança Ginny. Si ses yeux pouvaient lancer des poignards, Harry pourraient se reconvertir dans la coutellerie. Elle était furieuse.

« Bien envoyé Ginny !

— Ouais ! Choisi ton camp Harry !

— Espèce de centriste !

— Branleur !

— Laissez-la parler ! »

Et ainsi qu’il l’avait prédit, l’opinion publique s’était retourné une fois de plus contre Harry, encore que cela ne concernait qu’une poignée d’élève. Mais parmi eux, il y avait Ginny, sa petite amie, ce qui était plus gênant. Alors, il ressorti sa fidèle cape d’invisibilité pour être tranquille jusqu’au soir. Lorsqu’il regagna ses appartements, Ginny était déjà rentrée, ce qui était bon signe; après tout cela faisait un mois qu’ils dormaient ensemble tous les soirs; à peu de choses près on pouvait dire qu’ils vivaient ensemble. Il retira sa cape et entra. Ginny était en train de faire ses valises. C’était moins bon signe.

« Je peux revenir plus tard, si tu es encore fâchée contre moi, dit-il.

— Je suis fâchée mais tu peux rentrer; c’est ton appartement après tout.

— Tu fais tes valises ?

— Oui, McGonagall nous a dit de nous tenir prêt, et j’ai pas envie de me faire surprendre au dernier moment.

— Pour être honnête, en ouvrant la porte, je pensais que tu ne voulais plus rester avec moi du tout.

— Oh Harry, mon chou, ne t’emballe pas. C’est pas parce que je t’en veux que je ne t’aime plus. »

Et, pour lui prouver son affection, elle lâcha ses affaires et lui planta sur la bouche un baiser si féroce qu’Harry en eut le souffle coupé.

« Ouah! Si c’est comme ça que tu es vexée, je devrais te fâcher plus souvent.

— Harry, ne dis pas de bêtise. Évidemment que je ne suis pas fâché contre toi personnellement, mais politiquement seulement, parce que tu t’es pas engagé. C’est très différent.

— Ah bon? Vraiment ? C’est pas la même chose ?

— Bien sur que non Harry ! Sinon je n’aurai pas envie de me faire sauter là maintenant en te voyant.»

En un instant, Ginny avait défait les deux bretelles de sa robe qu’elle fit glisser d’une torsion dont elle avait le secret, exposant à Harry sa nudité effrontée.

Elle lui lança d’un air mutin : « Attrape moi si tu peux ! »

Harry démarra au quart de tour, lui couru après, la rattrapa, la fit basculer et l’attrapa à bout de bras; la porta dans sa chambre avant de la jeter sur son lit.

« On fait la bagarre ce soir ? dit-elle. Oui ? J’adore ! »

Ils se chahutèrent en rigolant, et au terme d’une lutte joyeuse, Harry finit nu à son tour, mais arriva à la plaquer sur le lit, ventre contre le matelas lui immobilisa les jambes avec ses genoux, et lui attrapa les poignets, la forcer à s’allonger, afin qu’il puisse s’allonger sur elle, faisant peser sur sur dos nu tout son poids.

« J’ai gagné, lui dit-il. Mais comme je suis beau joueur, je vais quand même te donner une récompense, pour le tournoi des trois sorciers. »

Alors, il lui enveloppa les épaules et les bras, colla sa tête contre la sienne, joue contre joue, puis lui écarta les jambes avec ses genoux.

« Félicitations ! » lui susurra-t-il dans le creux de l’oreille.

Alors par un coup de rein bien placé, il la pénétra en une fois, si complètement qu’elle en eut le souffle coupé. Toujours en l’emprisonnant dans ses bras, il ponctua ses coude bites de baisers dans le cou, dans l’oreille, dont il mordillait parfois le lobe, jusqu’à ce que Ginny céda enfin et lui offrit sa bouche. « Félicitations ! Félicitations » il répétait en boucle. Ce fut une nuit d’amour mémorable, une baise comme il y en a peu. Tous deux s’épuisèrent l’un contre l’autre, jusqu’à ce que leur corps flanchent, et qu’ils s’écroulent l’un à côté de l’autre, brûlés par la passion.

« Tu me manque déjà, Ginny chérie,» dit-il, contemplant les constellations imaginaires qu’il dessinait du bout des doigts entre les tâches de rousseur de la poitrine de son amante. « Toi et tes seins tout coquins.

— Toi aussi tu vas me manquer mon chou. Dis, promets moi que tu vas t’amuser pendant que je suis pas là. Mais tu pensera à moi souvent ?

— Tous les jours, ma chtite sorcière chérie. Tous les jours.»

Le mouvement de protestation de 8ème année dirigé par Justin ne fit pas long feu, et, après un entretien dans le bureau de la directrice particulièrement rude pour ce dernier, ils n’eurent guère d’autre choix que de se plier à la décision de Professeur McGonagall. Alors, contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, le dernier weekend avant le départ des treize représentants de Poudlard pour la France, ils organisèrent une fête en leur honneur. Contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, ou peut-être mauvais cœur dans le cas présent, car la célébration n’avait pas lieux dans les Salles Communes des Maisons de Poudlard, mais bel et bien dans la partie du châteaux réservé aux Huitièmes années, ainsi, ceux-là même qu’on célébrait ne furent pas invités. Cela n’empêcha pas Ginny et Luna de s’y rendre et partager une table dans la Salle des Courtoisies avec Harry, Ron et Hermione. Là encore, personne n’osa chercher des noises à Ginny qui avait pris l’habitude de s’incruster, quand à Luna, on considéra que si elle était à la table d’Hermione Granger en personne, alors c’était que la question était réglée. La candidate Serdaigle, qui visitait cette endroit pour la première fois semblait toujours évoluer sur une autre longueur d’onde, même si pour une fois, sa robe libellule ne faisait pas tache au milieux des habits extravagants des autres convives.

Hermione l’accueillit avec enthousiasme:

« Alors, Luna, j’imagine que tu es ravie? Pas trop stressée? Harry était dans une état pas possible lorsqu’il était Champion.

— Ah oui, je me souviens, répondit Luna, Harry, tu ne pouvais pas faire trois pas sans donner l’impression de vouloir vomir. Moi ça va, je crois, et la vrai sélection n’a pas encore eu lieu. Mais depuis les gens ont l’air de se rendre compte que j’existe, surtout les garçons, c’est perturbant.

— Évidemment ! Il est temps qu’on se rende compte que tu es une sorcière talentueuse ! s’exclama Hermione avant d'ajouter, y'a-t-il quelqu'un qui t'as tapé dans l’œil ?

— Pas vraiment. Mais je n’ai pas vraiment regardé. Tu crois que je devrais ?

— Si tu as envie, intervint Ginny, c’est l’occasion de faire ton marché et d’en prendre un mignon. Il sera tellement content que tu l’ai choisi qu’il se donnera à fond. Crois moi, un plan d’un soir sans histoires, y’a rien de mieux pour se vider la tête.

— Tu crois ? C’est vrai que j’ai du mal à me vider la tête ces dernier jours. » Elle se tourna vers Ron lui demanda sans ambage. « Ron, j’ai toujours eu envie d’avoir des relations sexuelles avec toi. Tu veux bien me faire l'amour maintenant ? »

A ces mots, Ron s’étrangla dans sa bière.

« Euh, écoutes Luna, je suis très flatté mais — il prit Hermione par la main pour illustrer son propos — Hermione et moi, on a décidé d’être exclusif donc …

— Oh ? Tant pis alors.

— Attend Luna, dit Ginny. Harry et moi ne le somme pas. Si tu veux, on y va maintenant. Harry, ça ne te dérange pas si je te laisse ?

— T’inquiètes, dit Harry. Vas t'amuser, on se voit ce soir. »

Alors, Ginny se leva, déposa un petit bisou sur les lèvres d’Harry, et accompagna Luna hors de la pièce, une main solidement enroulé autour de sa taille, alors que dix pairs d’yeux envieux les suivirent jusqu’à ce que les deux sorcières disparaissent derrière une tapisserie murale.

« Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre qu’elle veuille coucher avec moi alors qu’elle se tape déjà ma sœur ? demanda Ron à Harry et Hermione.

— Je ne sais pas, peut-être, répondit Harry. Encore que, tant que c’est pas en même temps, je ne vois pas vraiment où est le souci.

— Quelle idée intéressant, ajouta Hermione avec un sourire malicieux. C’est vrai que Ginny est jolie, et je me demande … les deux à la fois…

— Eurgh! Arrête ! s’exclama Ron avec dégoût. Je ne sais pas d’où ça vient ce fantasme, mais ça se voit que vous avez pas de sœurs, parce que c’est pas un vrai truc. Et au lieu de te marrer, Harry, t’as qu'à aller proposer un plan à trois avec Padma et Parvati, tu verras ce qu’elle te répondent… si tu survis. »

Harry n’en ria que de plus belle. Hermione riait aussi:

« Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ron, je plaisante. Mais ça me donne une idée. » Elle passa un bras derrière l’épaule de Ron, puis l’autre d’Harry et les ramena contre elle. « Quid de mes deux sorciers préférés juste pour moi toute seule.

— Hermione ! protesta Ron. Harry est comme un frère pour moi, donc c’est pareil. En plus il sort avec ma sœur donc ne t’approche pas de lui ! »

Harry était désormais en plein fou rire. Hermione le libéra pour se tourner vers Ron.

« Écoute Ron, c’est normal que Luna ait le béguin pour toi, un beau gosse pareil. Ce n’est pas la seule.» Elle battit des cils d’un air langoureux et se pencha lèvres tendues pour réclamer un baiser. « Moi aussi j’ai le béguin pour toi. »

Ron ne pu résister au baiser et en un instant tout fut pardonné. Harry regardait avec impatience ses deux amis coller bruyamment leur bouches l'une contre l'autre.

« Vous vous rendez compte que pour moi, c’est je regardais ma sœur et mon frère s’embrasser, dit-il. C’est très perturbant.

— _VatefairefoutreHarry_ , marmonna Ron avec sa langue à moitié fichée dans la bouche d’Hermione. Maintenant tu comprend ce que ça me fait quand tu emballe Ginny.

— Et ? Mais ne serait-ce pas Draco là bas ?! » , s’exclama Hermione, en levant son doigt en direction de derrière l’épaule de Harry. En effet, Draco Malfoy étant en grande discussion avec Padma Patil et Pansy Parkinson dans un coin de la pièce.

Harry se retourna. « En effet, je vais allez lui dire coucou. Essayez de vous tenir pendant que je suis pas là. Ou alors trouvez-vous une chambre.»

Après que Harry se soit levé, Ron était tellement surpris qu’il avait cessé d’embrasser Hermione.

« Aller dire coucou ? Depuis quand Harry va faire coucou à Malfoy ?

— Ah ! Ron ! Y’a encore tellement de choses qui te passent au dessus, répondit Hermione en souriant. Mais ça n’est pas important, ce qui est important maintenant, c’est que ta langue n’est plus dans ma bouche, et ça ne me plait pas du tout. »

Alors Ron lui fourra sa langue de plus belle, et les deux amoureux se roulèrent pelles sur pelles avec passion, comme au premier jour.

Ça s’était produit durant l’été, quelques semaines après les funérailles de Fred Weasley, et juste avant le voyage d’Hermione en Australie. Elle s’était rendu à Londres pour remettre sa maison natale en état et y préparer le retour de ses parents; Ron avait proposé de l’accompagner; elle avait dit oui.

Plantée au milieu du salon, Hermione n’en revenait pas que sept ans s'étaient écoulés depuis que ce bonhomme bizarre, envoyé par ce Ministère de la Magie, avait frappé à la porte pour annoncer à ses parents médusés que leur fille avait reçu une place à Poudlard, École de Sorcellerie et de Magie.

Oh, bien sûr, elle était revenu souvent, parfois, un peu, pour les vacances, traînant dans l’escalier puis le long du couloir une valise lourde, toujours plus remplie de livres et de sortilèges, jusqu’à sa petite chambre. Mais d’années en années, elle apparaissait de moins en moins de ce côté la du monde, absorbée de plus en plus par le monde de la Magie, jusqu’à ce qu’un an plus tôt, effaçant les dernières traces d’elles, elle disparut complètement.

Et maintenant, il fallait faire le chemin inverse, mais il n’y avait pas grand chose à réparer, une photo d’elle ici et là, quelques cartes postales qu’elle tenait dans une boîte en carton, et c’est tout.

« Hermione ! Je ne trouve pas ta chambre, cria Ron à l’étage.

— Oui, andouille ! C’est le but du sort ! Attends, je monte. »

Elle grimpa l’escalier qui donnait sur un couloir anormalement long. Au fond, la chambre de ses parents. Sur la gauche, une salle de bain. A droit, un mur long et nu. Elle s’arrêta au milieu, et murmura quelques mots en agitant sa baguette. Tout à coup, les motifs de la tapisserie s'écartèrent et le mur se fendit, pour laisser apparaître une porte tout à fait normale. Elle tourna la poignée et entra; Ron la suivi.

C’était une petite chambre, au papier peint jaune clair, avec une moquette bleue au sol que son père avait installé lui même avant sa naissance. A côté de l’entrée, il y avait un petit bureau avec un calendrier périmé posé dessus, et sur le mur adjacent, une bibliothèque remplis de livres, des bouquins pour enfants qu’Hermione avait oublié, ainsi que ses cahier de classes, datant de l’école des Moldus. Elle ne les avaient jamais jeté, ils s’étaient empilés ici une année après l'autre. En face, il y avait une armoire; à l'intérieur ses vêtements de moldus; ils étaient sans doute trop petits désormais. A vrai dire, la totalité de sa garde robe moldue était constitué des vêtements qu’elle portait sur elle, ainsi qu’une paire de jean et quelques débardeurs perdus entre le 12 Place Grimmauld, son dortoir à Poudlard ou peut-être le Terrier, et le fond de son sac sans fond qu’elle avait emporté dans leur dernière aventure. Elle s’assit sur son petit lit et contempla sa chambre; comme elle, la pièce était suspendue entre deux mondes. Bientôt, elle existerait de nouveau, les parents seraient de retour avec tous leurs souvenirs, mais Hermione, elle, partirait à nouveau pour un an à Poudlard, et ensuite… Ensuite quoi ? Reviendrait-elle ici ? Non, pas complètement, pas pour longtemps. L’endroit qui l’avait vu grandir, témoin de sa tendre enfance n'existait plus, sinon là-bas très loin dans le passé.

Pendant qu’elle se perdait dans ses pensée, Ron s’était assis à coté d’elle, il lui passa le bras derrière l’épaule.

« Tout va bien Hermione ?

— Ça fait bizarre de revenir ici après tout ce qui s’est passé. Honnêtement j’y croyais pas ». Elle laissa passer un silence. « Je ne sais pas si je te l’ai déjà dit, mais après ma première année à Poudlard, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d’imaginer que tout ça, la magie, ça n’avait été un rêve, et que je retournerai à l’école normale. J’aurai passé beaucoup plus de temps dans cette chambre si ça avait été le cas. Imagine la quantité d’exercices et de devoirs que j’aurai fait sur ce bureau. Et le temps que j’aurai passé à lire sur ce lit, jusqu’à ce que mes parents m’appellent pour aller à table. J’aurai sans doute invité des amies de l’école, on aurait fait des soirées pyjama. On aura sans doute fait le jeux de la bouteille, et peut-être que j’aurai eu PC — c’est un truc de moldu…

Et plus tard, je suis sur que j’aurai invité un garçon dans ma chambre, on se serait roulés des pelles sur le lit, ma mère nous aurait interrompu par mégarde, ça aurait été si gênant !... Mais évidemment, rien de tout ça n’a eu lieu, pas même un petit bisou. Je suis retournée à Poudlard, c’est comme si ma vie avait basculé. Mais je me demande à quoi elle aurait ressemblé… »

Sans crier gare, Ron l’embrassa sur la bouche.

« Voilà, dit-il en rougissant. Maintenant tu t’es fait embrassé sur ton lit.

— Oh, merci Ron, tu es trop mignon. Mais dans ma tête, on se roulait des pelles pendant des heures ! »

Alors, elle l’embrassa en retour, avec tant de fougue qu’ils basculèrent sur le lit; ils continuèrent à s’embrasser.

 _C’est parfait_ , pensa Hermione, pendant que Ron, qui s’était retrouvé au dessus d’elle, lui dispensait généreusement sa langue. Les baisers étaient long et mouillés, quelques peu maladroits, mais elle les adorait, eux et les sentiments qui les portaient. Ils se prenaient la bouche, se roulaient des patins avec moult enthousiasme et salive comme si ils étaient encore adolescents. Ron, à quatre patte au dessus d’elle, ne savaient pas ou mettre ses mains ni ses genoux pour ne pas la gêner, alors Hermione l’attrapa par la taille, et lui plaqua le corps tout entier contre le sien. Les baisers s'enchaînaient tandis que les deux se prirent dans les bras, dans une longue étreinte et se firent des câlins, puis virent les caresses amoureuses, bien qu’il fallu qu’Hermione place elle-même les mains de Ron sur ses propre fesses et sa poitrine pour que ce dernier commence à la tripoter.

Hermione se trouva heureuse dans les bras de Ron. Le moment ressemblait beaucoup à ce qu’elle avait déjà imaginé plus d'une fois dans ce lit, alors, elle passa une main entre les jambes de Ron.

« Tu bandes » dit-elle simplement. Et c’était vrai. Elle se releva, forçant Ron à s'asseoir en tailleur, car le lit était trop petit pour qu’ils tiennent dessus tous les deux côtes à côtes, et se débarrassa de son t-shirt et de son pantalon. Ron l’imita et se rassis devant elle et lui baisa la bouche à nouveau, tandis qu’elle dégrafait son soutien-gorge. Elle se serra contre lui, collant la poitrine de Ron contre son buste dénudé.

Entre deux baisers, elle lui dit « Tu peux les toucher, si tu veux »

Et immédiatement, elle sentit les deux mains puissantes de Ron se serrer autour de ses seins, les caresser, les touchers et les malaxer et bientôt, sa bouche les embrassait et les suçait.

Hermione laissa sortir un petit rire.

« Tu n’aimes pas ? s’enquit Ron.

— Si, si, c’est bon, mais ça chatouille. Attends, allonge-toi sur le dos. »

Elle grimpa sur lui, s’asseyant à califourchon sur son boxer et planta des petits suçons partout sur sa poitrine, lui tirant gémissements et soupirs de plaisirs. Elle continua son chemin de baisers plus bas, autour du nombril, sur le ventre et au dessus de l’aine, jusqu’à ce que le cordon du dernier sous-vêtement de Ron lui barre la route. Alors, dès deux mains, elle lui baissa son boxer, et comme un diable hors dans sa boîte, la bite de Ron lui sauta au visage. Hermione s’en saisit, comme pour faire connaissance avec ce nouveau pénis qui tremblait sous ses doigts. Ron avait relevé la tête pour la regarder. Hermione le fit un clin d’œil, et, droit dans les yeux, mi le sexe dans sa bouche et le suça deux fois. Il avait le goût de Ron. L’air était emplis de l’odeur de Ron. Hermione revint à son niveau et lui pris le poignet.

« Ron, touche voir combien je mouille » lui dit-elle après un nouveau baiser, puis passa la main de Ron sous sa culotte, contre sa vulve. Hermione ne mouillait pas seulement, elle trempait culotte et toison.

« Met moi un doigt, » dit elle. Ron introduisit son index. Il fut surprit de la facilité avec laquelle il entra, comme si le vagin d’Hermione l’aspirait. A peine bougeait-il en elle qu’il sentait Hermione trembler. Son con était chaud et humide, accueillant.  
Ron l’avait doigté moins d’une minute que déjà Hermione, qui semblait sur le point de chavirer lui prit l’épaule et le supplia, entre deux gémissements.

« Vas-y Ron, j’ai envie de toi, prend moi maintenant, Ron »

Alors Ron se débarrassa de son slip qui était resté au niveau de ses chevilles et roula au dessus d’Hermione, ses jambes entre les siennes. Hermione colla son con contre le queue de Ron et se mit à le frotter.

« Hermione, attend, j’ai quelque chose à te dire avant.

— Qu’y a t’il, Ron ?

— Euh.. Je n’ai jamais, enfin, tu es ma première, je veux dire, c’est la première fois que je …

— Oh ? Vraiment ? dit Hermione en ralentissant le balancement de ses hanches. Mais je croyais que… Même pas avec Lavan—

— Non ! Enfin on a fait des trucs, mais pas … ça.

— Donc tu n’as jamais fait l’amour » conclut Hermione. Elle prit sa tête dans ses bras, le rapprocha contre elle et lui donna un long baiser.

« Tout va bien, Ron, tu fais tout très bien, je vais te montrer »

Elle fit glisser sa culotte le long de ses jambes et d’un coup de pied l’envoyer voler à travers la pièces. Elle se plaça un coussin sous les reins, réajusta sa position sous Ron et écarte les cuisses afin qu’il puisse la prendre en missionnaire. Passant une main sous sons aisselle, elle attrapa le dos de Ron, et de sa main libre lui saisit la verge et l’amena à l’entrée de son vagin, le gland lui effleurant les lèvres.

« Ron, dit-elle, prend moi »

Elle se serra contre lui, poitrine contre poitrine et Ron la pénétra. Ça rentre comme dans du beurre, pensa-il. Et, une fois rentré tout entier, il croisa son regard. Sans raison, ils éclatèrent de rire.

“Hermione!” protesta-il. Son pénis avec glissé dehors. Il se replaça et la pénétra de nouveau, et par à-coup appliqués, entrepris de la labourer du mieux qu’il put. Un fois qu’il eu trouvé ses marques, il lui planta des baisers sur la bouche, sur le front, sur le nez, sur le cou, sur les épaules et dans le creux de l’aisselle. Il se mit à haleter et gémir.

« Hermione ! Hermione ! »

Hermione rendait baiser sur baisers, attrapant sa tête, ses fesses, ses avant-bras.

« Tu le fais bien ! » criait-elle.

Elle leva les jambes et les croisa autour de la taille de son amant. Elle cria à nouveau:

« Tu le fais bien ! Tu le fais trop bien »

Elle l'encouragea à accélérer, à donner des coups plus puissants.

« Vas-y ! Encore ! Encore ! Continue-continue-continue ! »

D’un coup, la bite de Ron se stoppa en elle et elle reconnut le moment, l’instant précis où le seuil avait été franchi, le seuil au delà duquel la jouissance de son homme était inévitable. Elle le serra plus fort, dans ses bras, dans ses jambes, contractant tous ses muscles autour du pénis de Ron qui tremblait violemment. Il éjacula bruyamment, et emplis de chaleur le con d’Hermione.

Durant une éternité ils restèrent enlacés, les yeux fermés, respirant à pleine narine le parfum de leur passion, peau contre peau, collé ensemble par la sueur, une bouche cherchant l’autre pour un dernier baiser; puis un autre, puis un autre, et encore un.

Lorsque Hermione revint de la salle de bain, Ron l’attendait nu dans son lit. Elle se glissa dans le drap contre sa peau, collé à lui dans ce lit trop petit.

« Est-ce que tu as joui ? » lui demanda Ron

Elle se retourna sur lui, ventre contre ventre, son pubis directement posé sur le sexe au repos de Ron. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux roux. Elle dévorait son visage du regard.

— Non, mais j’ai eu beaucoup de plaisir. Je ne jouis jamais facilement. Mais c’était très bien, Ron, j’ai beaucoup aimé. »

Elle lui colla un baiser sur les lèvres.

« Je t’aime Hermione

— Moi aussi je t’aime »

Hermione laissa sa tête tomber sur le torse de son amant et s'endormit aussitôt contre lui, dans la chambre qui l’avait vu grandir, bercé par le battement d’un cœur amoureux; tandis que Ron, émerveillé et confus, sentait respirer dans ses bras cette petite sorcière fragile et nue, qui par miracle, avait choisi de l’aimer.


End file.
